To Begin Again
by clareabell7
Summary: It's funny how things work out sometimes. Sometimes,  the things you hate become the things you love and sometimes what you thought you wanted wasn't what you wanted at all. Sometimes you begin again.
1. Who you thought you knew

-Hello! This story follows the Malfoys after then end of the second war. This story stars off as dramatic and intense but as it goes on it will become more funny and light hearted with bits or drama here and there! This first chapter is mainly and introduction to the current situation. I hope you enjoy it and if you have any suggestions please do tell! Reviews are the best! - :D

Harry sat at the head masters desk- pondering over the events of the day- as he stared at the stacks of papers sitting in front of him. It had been only a few weeks sense the death of the Dark Lord and the Ministry had been rounding up his ever loyal followers. At Harry's request they handed him the trial dates and profiles of the devils. Harry wanted to see them punished. He wanted to see them thrown into Azkaban to suffer and to be treated like the dirt they were.

He filed through some of the profiles looking to see what they had been sentenced to. He paused when a familiar name caught his eye.

'Malfoy, Narcissa: (Black) accused of: association with Lord Voldemort, willingly keeping prisoners, murder, etc. Sentence Status: Pending. ' Harry looked at the photograph attached to the paper. She was, indeed, pretty; with long shining blonde hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes. She had the aristocratic look of the Black family. But when he looked at that photo he didn't feel the same hatred that he had felt for this woman as he would have before.

She had saved his life. At personal risk no less. She had lied to the Dark Lord in order to save her son and in the process saved Harry. He sighed and tossed the paper away. It wasn't his problem. It was her fault for marrying that bastard Lucius Malfoy.

"Really Harry? It was Narcissa's fault for marrying the man she loved?" A kind gentle voice broke his train of thought. Harry sharply turned around and came face to face with Dumbledore's portrait.

"Well…Yeah…I mean…Uh…" He stammered. How did the man know what he was thinking?

"Honestly Harry, I expected better." Dumbledore chuckled. "How much do you know about Mrs. Malfoy may I ask?"

Harry opened his mouth but closed it quickly. What did he know about her? Not much. "Well. She's a murderer."

Dumbledore lifted an eye brow. "Is she now? How did you come by this information?"

"The profile said so." Harry closed his mouth fast. The words sounded so stupid coming from his mouth.

"Ah… Of course; the profiles from the Ministry. Honestly Harry. Sense when was the Ministry ever right about anyone? I assure you if you had a look at my Ministry profile you would be very shocked of what I have been accused of. "

Harry stood there numbly. Was Dumbledore actually defending Lucius Malfoy's wife? No. This could NOT be happening.

"You have been falsely accused of something by the Ministry. What's to say Mrs. Malfoy isn't any different?" Dumbledore continued.

"She was a death eater. That's the difference. She was a pureblood fanatic death eater, not to mention wife and mother of two cold blooded killers." Harry felt the old hate for the woman rise.

"Her husband was a death eater. Narcissa never took the mark herself. Also, Harry when did it become her responsibility to tell Lucius what to be?" Harry opened his mouth but Dumbledore silenced him with a raise of his hand. "We all make mistakes Harry. Lucius just happened to make an irreversible one. As I recall your father made his fair share of mistakes and your mother still loved him."

Harry felt his anger rise once again. "But she tried to stop him! She hated what he did!" Dumbledore lifted his eyebrow again.

"Who are you to say that Narcissa did and felt the same as your mother did?" He smiled. "Face it Harry. You don't know her as well as you think you do."

Harry stood there with his hands hanging limply by his sides. He sighed. "Fine I don't know much about her. I don't care to. She's getting what's coming to her."

Dumbledore smiled sadly at Harry. "She saved your life Harry." His statement was clear and it was true, Harry couldn't deny that. Dumbledore looked Harry in the eyes through his golden frame. "Remember Tom's greatest weakness, Harry. His inability to love was his down fall. Narcissa loves her son and her husband. That in its self over powered her 'pure blood fanatics' and caused her to put her own life at risk to save Draco's and yours in the process, much like your mother did for you. Come, let me show you something." He nodded his head toward the pensive. Harry walked slowly over to it and looked at the small glass titled 'Narcissa Malfoy.' He looked back at Dumbledore's portrait.

"I want you to get a new perspective Harry. I want you to see Narcissa in a different light." Harry grabbed the memory and poured the silvery liquid into the pensive. Before he knew it he was in Malfoy Manor watching Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

"Narcissa please just talk to me." Lucius begged

"I have nothing to say to you dear." Narcissa sounded civil but it wasn't a tone someone would use with someone they love. More like the way someone would talk to a well-respected business associate.

"Please. Dearest just tell me what's the matter… This tension will drive me mad!" Lucius grabbed her hand and gently pulled her closer to him. "Please."

Harry had never seen him be so gentile with anything…It was…Odd.

Narcissa sighed and turned her back towards him. "You and I both know 'What's the matter' dear. I can't stand the thought of you...killing…anything! Muggle, Blood traitor alike! You are not a killer Lucius Malfoy! You're my husband and soon to be father! I…Can't…I can't…" Tears were rolling down her face now.

"Narcissa…He is my master…And I can't have you defying him." Lucius took a step towards her and grabbed her hand yet again giving it a small kiss this time.

She looked at him through tear filled eyes. "He's all that matters now… Isn't he?" She pulled away from Lucius. "You're not the man I married. I…I don't know who you are." She stepped father away from him.

"Narcissa!" Lucius grabbed her hand more force fully and roughly pulled her to him yet again. "It's me! I'm the same! Nothing has changed!"

Narcissa looked up at him again. "Everything has changed." She pulled herself free from him. "I can't love a killer." She stormed off down the hallway and slammed the door to what Harry presumed to be their bedroom.

To Harry's surprise Lucius followed her and opened the door. Narcissa sat crying on their bed clutching her slightly swollen belly. Harry had the sick feeling that Lucius was going to hex Narcissa into oblivion. Harry had never heard anyone speak to Lucius like that and live to tell the tale. But to Harry's surprise Lucius knelt down in front of Narcissa and kissed her hand yet again.

"I didn't want to tell you this…Narcissa. I can't leave. The Dark Lord made it clear that if any of us attempted to leave his services he would kill us and our families. I made a big mistake and I will never forgive myself for it. But all I'm doing now is to keep you and our baby safe. I don't want to kill but I must…This isn't for him Narcissa...It's for us…And I don't have a choice. I'm so sorry. Merlin I'm so sorry!" Lucius and Narcissa came into a tight embrace both of them crying silently.

Harry felt himself being pulled out of the memory and back into the real world. Harry was speechless. He had never in his wildest dreams thought that the Malfoys could actually love...anything. He spun around to look at Dumbledore's portrait again.

"Shocked? I would be surprised if you weren't. You see Harry, the Malfoys are very capable to love and they love one another more than anything in the world. As you saw Narcissa never agreed with Tom nor did she support her husband's choices. But because of her love for her husband she stayed. Narcissa never killed anyone or anything. She never joined the Death Eaters and that earned her many rounds of the cruciatus curse and many sleepless nights. But you see Harry, Narcissa hardly deserves to be thrown into Azkaban because of her husband's poor choices." Dumbledore smiled down at Harry, his blue eyes twinkling.

"But sir! What do you expect me to do? It's not like I can change their fate." Harry wanted to help but he was just a seventeen year old boy…He couldn't possibly change the courts minds.

Dumbledore let out a chuckle. "HARRY! My dear boy! You just killed the Dark Lord! If anyone could change the courts minds it's The Chosen One! You're too modest for your own good." Dumbledore smiled. "She saved your life. It's time you saved hers."

Harry smiled. "Yes sir. I will do what I can."

"Wonderful! Now I'm afraid I must be off! There is a party happening in the Fat Lady's portrait that I can't miss!" With that the former headmaster walked out of his frame and was gone.

Harry laughed and set to the task of finding the court date of the Malfoy hearing.

-I hope that was good! I would love some feed-back! I'll update this story as soon as I can! Until then thanks for reading! :D


	2. A look of understanding

:~-Hello again! Thanks to timesishard for reviewing! Just to let you people know later on in the story I will be basing a school off of my own school. I will base some events that happen there and the general culture of the school off of my own school. Thank you for reading! :D- Okay so I re did this chapter because I wasn't happy with the way it was flowing and there were some weird little grammar issues that I wanted to fix. There were no HUGE changes but just little things here and there to make it better!:~

Draco Malfoy sat across from his mother silently studying her. She had always been there for him. She had been the best mother she could be and he couldn't think more highly of her. She had been through a lot, his mother, and it showed.

She had always been young looking and the apple of his father's eye. He smiled at the memory of Blaze asking him why Draco had never told him that he had a hot sister when he first meet the Malfoy elders. The look on Blaze's face when Lucius introduced Narcissa as Draco's mother was one to commit to memory. However, as he looked at his mother he could see that she was in a fragile state. Her eyes looked too big for her face and she had lost quite a bit of weight, making her look sickly. But the thing that really showed was the look of complete and utter defeat in his beloved mother's eyes.

His proud, strong, loving mother had been broken. And it was _his _fault. The Dark Lord had broken her, like a careless child would break a china doll. Draco felt hot anger boil in the pit of his stomach at the very thought of that monster. Draco was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his mother's clear-yet soft- voice call his name.

"Darling is there something on your mind?" her voice sounded mildly concerned but really she shouldn't be. Things couldn't get much worse.

"Nothing Mother." He answered quietly. Everything was wrong. He just didn't want to say it out loud that would make it…Real.

Narcissa smiled. "My boy, always the thinker. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing you need to know Mother." He looked around the cold grey room they were sitting in. They had yet to have their trials so the burly Ministry officials stuffed them into this holding ward separating them from Lucius and stuffing him in the 'The Dangerous Criminals' section. Draco hated it. He wished his father was with them. He had his mother to depend on but she had…Nobody.

"Ah…I see." She smiled a knowing smile. "There is always something Draco."

Draco felt his mother's eyes on him. It was like she was trying to stare the truth out of him. After a long bit of silence her heard her sigh and he knew she had given up. His old mother could have gotten the truth out of him but she just didn't have the energy any more. He sighed in utter defeat but then he heard his Mother's voice again; this time it was louder.

"Draco. Sit with me." She smiled and patted space next to her on the stone bench she was sitting on.

Draco grumbled but stood and moved next to her. Secretly glad for the feeling of security his Mother gave him.

"You look exhausted dear. Come, lean your head on my shoulder." His mother spoke again.

"I'm fine Mother. I'm not tired." He would not lean on his mother. He was a man now. It was his job now to take care of her.

She smiled. "I remember when you were young. You used to tell me that." She shook her head, still smiling. "That was when I truly knew you were exhausted. When you fought it." She looked up at him. "And you know what would fix that?" She was grinning madly now.

What on earth was she talk-…Oh no… "No. No Mother, NOT the lullaby. I'm eighteen. I don't need you to sing to me…It's embarrassing." His mother had sung this lullaby to him sense he was born. For some reason it had the magical ability to make anyone in the room (save the singer) instantly fall asleep.

She laughed. "Draco dear sense when did I ever listen to you?" "Now put your head on my shoulder or you may sleep on the floor."

"Nothing I say is going to stop you is it?" Draco grumbled.

"Not a word." She smiled warmly down at him. He had his old mother back. He smiled at the thought and laid his head on her shoulder, then she began to sing quietly.

"_Stay awake, don't rest your head. Don't lie down upon your bed. While the moon drifts in the sky. Stay awake, don't close your eyes. Though the world is fast asleep. Though your pillow soft and deep. You're not sleepy as you seem. Stay awake, don't nod and dream. Stay awake, don't nod and dream…_"

Narcissa smiled to herself. It worked like a charm. As soon as she finished her song Draco was fast asleep on her shoulder. She lightly brushed the hair on his head just as she had done when he was a child. She wished she could go back to that time but she had learned it does not do well to dwell in dreams.

Harry walked along the shining marble floor of the ministry. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing. But he was sure it was the right thing to do. Kingsley agreed to accompany Harry to the ministry and aid him, should he have need, in freeing the Malfoy's. They walked up to the head auror's office. The man looked up at them from his desk and nodded for them to come in. "State your business Mr. Potter if you please." He said politely.

Harry coughed and slowly said. "I-I would like to see the Malfoy family and, if possible, attend their trial. I have some information to present to the court."

He smiled politely and spoke. "But of course Mr. Potter. I can lead you down to where Mrs. Malfoy and her son are being kept and put in a request for you to have a spot in the jury of the court." He stood and lead them out of the office.

They walked down a long grey hallway. Heavy metal doors lined the walls while the bright lights shone down on them. Finally they came upon a door numbered 214.

"Their wands have been taken away from them so there is little to no chance that anything can happen but if trouble does arise you can press the button located on the left side of the door and a team of aurors will come to assist you." Harry nodded and watched the auror open the door then promptly thanked the man and asked Kingsley to stand outside. He took a deep breath and walked inside.

To Harry's surprise he saw Malfoy sleeping contently on his mother's shoulder. Harry tried very hard to restrain himself from calling the little weasel a poof. He could feel his face getting red already. Narcissa locked eyes with Harry and quickly woke her sleeping son.

"Wha-…Mother… What's wrong?" Draco yawned. His mother patted his shoulder and spoke very quietly.

"Draco, dear, we have a visitor." She nodded her head to Harry. "Mr. Potter it is a pleasure as always." She looked tired and sounded just as so. Harry felt for her and wanted to help them even more than he had previously.

"Potter? What do you want?" Draco was clearly agitated with Harry already. He sighed. Some things never change.

"I want to help you." Harry turned toward Narcissa. "Look. You saved my life and I want to return the favor. I don't...Uh…Well, I don't think you're a bad person and I don't think you deserve to go to Azkaban just because you husband made a mistake."

Narcissa smiled "Just like your mother you are."

"I don't trust you." Draco growled out the words like a dog.

Harry was about to speak but was cut off by Narcissa.

"Draco. Hush." She soothingly patted her son's arm. "Let Mr. Potter speak."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I think that if I told them that you saved my life I could convince them to keep you and your family out of Azkaban. I already got a spot on the jury and I'm pretty confident they will let me speak." He looked back and forth between Narcissa and Draco. Finally Narcissa spoke.

"This is very good of you Mr. Potter…" She seemed thoughtful.

"I want to make it up to-"She cut him off with a raise of her hand.

"Is it a joke?" Her tone was deadly serious.

"Mrs. Malfoy I-"she stopped him again.

"Is it a joke?" She looked into his eyes, silently begging him to say it was the truth.

"No. I want to help you. I owe you Mrs. Malfoy." She seemed to relax and she lowered her eyes.

To Harry's surprise Narcissa stood and walked over to him. For a second she even seemed to question what she was doing. But the look of question suddenly became a look of admiration. Ever so gently she stroked some hair out of Harry's face and lowered her hand down onto his shoulder. She looked into his eyes and smiled a real genuine smile.

"Thank you." She lifted her hand off of his shoulder and returned to sit with her son.

Harry cleared his throat and spoke again. "As I said. I owe you."

"When are our trials?" Draco had placed a protective hand over his mother's shoulder as if Harry would harm her at any moment.

Harry checked the sheet of trial schedules and found that their trial was within the next three hours.

"In three hours. It seems as if they put all of your trials together." As if on cue both of the Malloy's smiled. Harry looked at them questioningly. Draco seemed to notice Harry's confusion and spoke up.

"We haven't all been together in two months…It's just...We miss him." Narcissa looked down and rubbed her son's back soothingly. Harry didn't know what made him say it but it just sort of slipped out.

"Yeah…It sucks…Missing your parents." His eyes met Draco's and a look of understanding passed between them.

"Yeah. It does." There was almost a note of apology in Draco's voice. Harry would take it for now.

That's the end of chapter two! Just f.y.i the lullaby was from Marry Poppins! I'll update ASAP! Reviews are ever so lovely! :D -


	3. Sorry doesn't cut it

Lucius sat in the cold, grey prison room silently wishing the cold could numb his aching heart. What was to become of him? What was to become his family? At this point he didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore. It was entirely his fault and there was nothing he could do about it. He was a shell of the man he used to be and he felt completely useless. He let the only people he loved in the world down. How could he face them again? What could he say to Narcissa?

"Lucius' I'm sorry' just doesn't cover it anymore." Her voice rang in his head each time his heart ached for her to take those words back. He felt a single tear run down his face. 'No.' he told himself. 'A Malfoy does not cry.' He quickly wiped away the tear and replaced his sadness with something much more familiar and easy. Anger. Anger was easy. It was so easy to be angry at everything and everyone instead of forgiving and taking responsibility. It was so much easier to be angry.

He paused. Sense when did Malfoys take the easy way out of things? Easy was weak. Lucius Malfoy would never be weak. Ever. But what could he do?...What would Narcissa say? He racked his brain for one useful thing Narcissa was always telling him to do. Then it hit him. "To be respected is to respect Lucius." Narcissa constantly told him this. 'Alright Narcissa, I'll try it for you.' He thought. Just then heavy the metal door opened and two aurors stepped into the room.

"You, up now. It's time for your trial." The auror barked. Lucius complied too this order without complaint.

"I hope you rot in jail Malfoy. It's the least you can do for society." Hissed the other auror. He was a dark man with bright yellow eyes.

Lucius held his tongue and allowed the first auror to place hand cuffs on him.

"No comment? Nothing? What happened to you Malfoy?" the first auror said, clearly shocked.

"Just trying something new sir." He inwardly cringed at calling that man 'sir'. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Harry sat amongst the other jury members watching as the three Malfoys entered the court room. They were all seated and the trial began.

The old wrinkled judge faced all three Malfoys. After what seemed and eternity he spoke. His voice was cold, clear, and deep; it was…Intimidating to say the least. All three Malfoys looked up and Harry saw Lucius attempt to link hands with Narcissa however she pulled away leaving him grasping at thin air.

"Narcissa Persephone Malfoy, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, and Draco Lucius Malfoy." His voice boomed.

"You have been charged of high treason, murder, fraud, use of unforgiveable curses, among many other things." He sneered at bending over his desk to get a better look at the group. "Personally, I wish not to even give you the chance of weaseling your way out of another life sentence to Azkaban. However, it is our law that you have a fair trial. Your chances of getting out of this one are slim to none. You have been warned."

Narcissa cast a sad glance and smile at Harry. Her message was clear 'Thank you for trying…But I'm not sure if it's enough this time.' He smiled back trying to giver hope.

"Let us begin. How loyal would you say yo-" Harry had risen out of his chair and had begun walking down to the main floor.

"I would like to say something on behalf of the Malfoys, your honor." He hoped he sounded braver than he felt.

The judge lowered his eyebrows and slowly said. "Continue…"

Be brave Harry. "Mrs. Malfoy saved my life." An eruption of whispers came over the crowd like a million buzzing bees hungry for more honey.

"ORDER. Mr. Potter…Do continue." The room was silent again and Harry took a deep breath.

"Voldemort sent Mrs. Malfoy to verify that I was dead. When she discovered I was, in fact, still alive she lied to Voldemort telling him that I had died. Making it possible for me to kill Riddle once and for all. Without her he would have won. Now does that sound like a person you want to throw in jail?" Harry looked around the room. People were silently contemplating his words.

"Be that as it may Potter, Mrs. Malfoy was a supporter of Lord Voldemort. That in its self makes her liable for twenty plus years in Azkaban." The judge growled.

"She never took the dark mark your honor. She was simply a good person in a bad time." The judge seemed to ponder over Harry's words. As if he was weighing them one at a time.

"Be that as it may Potter. Mrs. Malfoy still married her husband and was well aware that he was a death eater. I hardly think that she is as innocent as you make her out to be…Maybe the lovely lady bribed you into telling this. Hmm?" Harry could feel his blood boil.

"My point is, your honor, people change. She saved my life! She cares deeply for her husband and son and she just didn't want to see them getting hurt…She didn't want her son to live without knowing his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's ability to love their child and to love each other in its self proves that all they did was to protect each other!"

The judge looked back and forth between Harry and the Malfoys. "What would you have me do with them Potter?" he sighed.

Harry smiled. "I only have a few requests. Do not banish them. Do not send them to Azkaban. Or take any of their current possessions. Other than that you are free to do whatever you feel you need to." Harry looked back at the Malfoys. Draco was smiling and nodding his head in silent thanks, Narcissa had tears in his eyes, and Lucius looked just as confused as ever. Mission accomplished.

The heads of the court came back from their huddle and the judge spoke. "After much deliberation the court sentences the Malfoy family to four months exile in the muggle world to bring up more of a tolerance for them and to teach them a lesson. Meeting adjourned."

Harry looked back at the family again. Draco and Narcissa both had looks of relief on their faces when Lucius had a look of complete and utter terror adorned on his features. 'Guess you can't please everyone.' He thought.

The court room slowly emptied and as Harry turned to leave he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Narcissa looking at him a smile playing on her features.

Before he knew quite what was happening she took his hand pressed something that felt like a piece of cloth into it. Harry looked down and saw it was a handkerchief with the entails L.E embroidered into it along with a simple white lily. Harry looked at her in wonderment. She smiled sadly. "I was one of the few people who knew about Severus's love for your mother. Before the battle he gave this to me asking me to pass it on to you in case he didn't make it back. It was your mother's and he thought you should have it." Harry felt tears prickle at his eyes. "T-Thank you…I don't really have...uh...Anything of theirs so it means a lot.." She brushed a gentle hand across his cheek. "No child should be without a mother." She lowered her hand and turned her head to the left spotting Draco and Lucius.

Harry saw the two other Malfoy men on their way to join them. "I'd better go Mrs. Malfoy…" Harry was in no mood to deal with Lucius. Draco, he could tolerate…Narcissa he actually liked but Lucius still pissed him off a bit…But just as he was about to leave he heard her speak.

"No. You stay here." He stayed put and waited for the pair to make their way over.

"Thanks Potter…I…I don't know how I will repay you.." Draco stammered.

"It was no problem Draco honest." Harry smiled and shook his hand before Draco moved to stand by his mother.

"Potter...I wish to thank you and I wish to say…I'm sorry." Harry looked into the cold grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy and within them was a great truth.

Harry sighed. "You know sorry doesn't cut it Mr. Malfoy…But I'll take it for now...You could learn a thing or two from your wife…I think you should listen to her more often." With that Harry turned around and was about to walk away when he felt Lucius's hand on his shoulder.

"Potter…I really am sorry."

Harry smiled and nodded. That time it just might have been enough.

~*: Boom! Haha dramatic ending! Next chapter the Malfoys find out what their life is to be like in for four months in the muggle world! Reviews are FANTASTIC!:*~


	4. Neither this nor that

-Hello again! I want to thank Iwait4therain, EleKat, icecubeinheals, and timesishard all of reviewing! It truly means a lot to me! P.s Thank you Iwait4therain for recognizing the lullaby I am truly impressed haha!—

The three Malfoys sat in the waiting room quietly waiting for the Ministry official to invite them in to his office to discuss their four month exile in to the muggle world. Lucius Malfoy's blood pressure rose at the very thought of living with that…vermin. He shifted uncomfortably and a look of disgust settled on to his face. He looked over to his wife and son and wished he could complain to them. Last time he tried that it earned him a firm talking to from his wife and a look of pity from his son. Narcissa could be very scary at times…Very scary.

"Right yall can come on in!" The family looked up at a small plump man with oversized square glasses and a thick southern accent. Lucius and his son shared identical smirks at the man's small stature. They all stood and followed him into his office.

"Yall have a seat and make yourselves comfy and I'll be back with the paper work." With that he waddled out of the small room.

Draco turned to his father and chuckled. "Well father it should be easy for you to bully him. He looks like a chipmunk." Before Draco could dodge her Narcissa gave him a swift flick in the ear.

Lucius smiled. "Or some sort of bug. Really he looks like anything that could easily be squished." Before Draco could warn him Narcissa gave Lucius a sharp kick in the back of the leg and a strong pinch on the arm.

"OW! Narcissa! I was just having a little fun…You have to admit the man is rather comical looking…" He said in defeat while him and his son nursed their wounds.

"Oh that's brilliant coming from someone who looks like a bloody Pomeranian." She bit back.

"Hah! Good one mother!"

"You can shove it Draco, making fun of your father isn't going to change the fact that you look like an albino ferret."

"You're a bully mother…" Draco lowered his head in shame. Lucius patted him on the back and said.

"Indeed she is Draco…But it's just because we can't find anything bad to say about her being the 'Little Miss Perfect' she is."

Narcissa smirked and looked over tauntingly at her two boys. "That's right! I'm practically perfect in every way."

Before she could taunt the Malfoy men any further the small ministry official returned.

"Right let's get acquainted, my name is David Williams and yalls names are?"

"Draco."

"Narcissa."

"Lucius."

He shook each of their hands and smiled. "Pleasure to meet ya'!" "Okiedokie let's get down to business. Here at the Muggle Acceptance Program we put muggle haters, such as you, into muggle community's in hopes that yall can warm up to them. However this is not so much as a prison sentence as a rehabilitation program and we have no intention of treatin' yall like prisoners."

He paused, smiled and spoke again. "It looks like you have been sentenced to four months in the muggle world. It that right?"

They all nodded in response.

"Great! Now I'll need to be askin' yall some questions."

Narcissa smiled politely. "Go right ahead."

"Okiedokie! Do you own any muggle appliances?" David looked them all over trying to see which one would talk first.

Lucius spoke up, his voice riddled with annoyance. "None."

David sighed. "Sure you don't. Look yall aint foolin' no one. Do you have a toilet?"

Lucius was taken aback by this relatively stupid question. Did this man think they were barbarians? The muggles where the ones who didn't have proper plumbing! They all did their business outside like common dogs. "But of course we have a toilet!" Lucius answered.

David looked highly amused. "That's a muggle appliance Mr. Malfoy."

Narcissa giggled and shot a taunting look at Lucius as Draco tried his best to hide his amusement.

Lucius sank further into his seat, glaring at the pair of them. David began questioning him again and finally he came to the last question.

"Can you drive a car?"

"Of course not." Lucius sighed.

David turned to Narcissa "Mrs. Malfoy can you drive a car?"

Narcissa looked down and quietly answered. "Yes. My older sister was obsessed with all things muggle and she taught me how to drive one day…"

Lucius and Draco looked at her in shock. 'Damn you Andromeda…Teaching a lady how to use a muggle device. You should be ashamed.' Lucius thought.

"Okiedokie them it looks like Mrs. Malfoy will be taking you two places!"

"Great." The two men grumbled.

David continued, unfazed by their lack of enthusiasm. "Okay so in the muggle city you will be living in the children go through six years in elementary school then they move on to two years in what they call junior high school, once they are done with that they move on to four years in high school and finally they may choose to go to college. Which to get a good job you need to go to college and college can add up to being four more years of schooling."

Narcissa counted in her head…That was sixteen years of their life spent in school…With no magic! Those poor muggles!

"Now Draco here is just the age to start his last year in high school. Or as the muggles call it, your senior year."

Draco groaned inwardly. Him go to Muggle School. His life was officially over.

"Now Draco you will be taking eight total classes but only four a day. At the school you will be goin' to you have grey days a maroon days. Each day you have four classes splitting your eight classes in half. Just like at Hogwarts." He smiled. "Now you need to be on your best behavior. If you aren't you will earn you and your family and extra ten months in the muggle world." He gave them all stern looks through his heavily famed oversized glasses. "This goes for both of yall as well."

Narcissa nodded. "We shale do our best." She smiled.

"That's the spirit! Well I'll hand Draco over to Stacy so she can set up his schedule for the school year!"

He called the woman's name and she escorted Draco out of the room. David turned back to the elder Malfoys and spoke again.

"Now we have a house all ready for ya' in the suburbs of Indianapolis Indiana. Yall's taxes will be dealt with here as will your bills. Yall will also be given an allowance of muggle money so yall can buy food and yada, yada, yada." Both of the Malfoys nodded just to show that they had in fact been paying attention.

"Okiedokie! Now for your jobs! If we can find a good enough job for you Mr. Malfoy your pretty little wife here won't have to work her adorable self to death!"

Lucius felt his lip curl into a snarl but he stopped himself. 'To respect is to be respected Lucius.' He held back from hexing the annoying little man into oblivion and with as much civility he could muster he replied back.

"Let us hope so." Lucius added with a small smile, earning him a look of approval from Narcissa.

David brought a large stack of papers from underneath his desk. He pushed his glasses down the frame of his round nose and began asking Lucius questions. What should have been a simple task was taking an awful long time. About thirty minutes into the search Draco had come back into the room looking like he would like nothing more than to stomp on David. Narcissa was staring at the clock above Mr. William's desk noting that they had been on the job search for nearly two hours.

David ran his hands tiredly over his face and sighed loudly. "Can you speak any languages fluently?"

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose and replied angrily. "Yes."

David suddenly looked up from his papers excitedly. "What language?"

"French…" Lucius replied rather cautiously.

David grinned. "Would you be willing to teach?"

Lucius thought. Would he be willing to teach muggle children in a muggle city and have to obey a muggle boss? He looked at Narcissa and Draco. If it kept them out of Azkaban then…He would manage.

"Yes." At this David jumped out of his seat.

"Hallelujah! Malfoy you just got yourself a job!" All of the Malfoys relaxed.

"It's about bloody time." Draco grumbled.

David looked back they the paper and smiled even bigger. "And it's at the school your son will be going to! I think that's a bonus! Oh and look it! You have just a big enough salary so lil' missy doesn't have to work!"

Lucius groaned he was silently wishing Narcissa had to suffer with the rest of them. But of course, Miss. Perfect wouldn't have to lift a finger.

David settled himself back down and looked the Malfoys all in the eyes, suddenly looking very serious.

"Your task here is to learn to live with muggles and, if possible, come to accept, or even befriend them. I know it's hard for you but you have to try otherwise you will be put into Azkaban and you will not be released. Is that clear?" All three of them nodded.

"Alright then. Now we will be interviewing your classmates, coworkers and neighbors to see just how much of an effort you are making. You will be allowed your wands in your house but you cannot and will not bring them to your work if you do that will also add a year to your sentence. Don't try to be sneaky. If you disobey we will find out and you will be punished. Got it?" They nodded again.

"Okiedokie!" David said regaining his previously happy manor. "I will hand you the portkey and yall can start your life as muggles!" He went off into the back room of his office and came back carrying a small gold pocket watch. "All of your things have been transferred to your house already and you have the privilege tonight to use magic to decorate it how you like but you have tonight only." "Well good luck." They uttered words of thanks and the Malfoys were transferred to a lush green lawn in the muggle suburb of Avalon Hills.

Before them stood a two story Victorian styled house with a small but enchanting garden.

"This house is absolutely adorable! Maybe this won't be so bad after all!" Narcissa said.

Lucius and Draco grunted but they had to admit, the house wasn't bad looking. They followed Narcissa in to the house. The inside was just as adequate as the outside with warm tones, a large kitchen and a rather warm atmosphere. Once Narcissa was done with her decorating this place might just feel more like home than the manor ever would. The manor just wasn't home anymore. There had been too much pain in that house to make it a home.

Draco sourly bid both of his parents' goodnight and set himself up in the second bedroom of the house.

Narcissa set herself to work with placing things in their proper place. Within thirty minutes her work was done and she joined her husband on the sofa in the rather spacious living room. An uncomfortable silence settled over the two as it always did when their son wasn't present. Lucius could tell Narcissa made an effort to make it seem like everything was perfectly normal between the two of them in front of Draco when in reality she barely uttered a word to him in private.

Lucius didn't blame her. He couldn't forgive himself for the hell he put their family through let alone expect her to forgive him. He wanted nothing more than for her to talk to him like she used to and for him to be able to hold her like he used to. But he couldn't complain seeing as he was the only one to blame for the pain he caused her. He was still going to try. He wanted to begin again and become the man she loved once more.

"Narcissa?" She looked up at him, her face unreadable.

"Yes dear." It was always the same robotic unfeeling tone she took with him. It showed neither hate, love nor tolerance. It was nothing. It was broken.

Lucius brought a hand up to caress her cheek. "You know I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. I can't stand this Narcissa. I can't stand the fact that you hate me so! I miss you! I miss us! What can I do? What can I do to show you that I am truly and purely sorry?" She was silent. Her face still unreadable and unfeeling but he could see her mask beginning to crack.

He spoke again, the desperation evident in his voice. "Please Narcissa! Just show me something! Show me that you're not completely broken!" It was then, for the first time in two years that Narcissa's mask was broken and a single tear trailed down her face.

Narcissa took his hand and placed it over her heart. "Fix it Lucius. Fix this broken thing in my chest. You were gone the time I needed you most and suddenly I just didn't feel so accepting anymore."

Lucius pulled her close her head nestled under his chin. "I will never let anyone or thing harm you or Draco again I promise. You both are all I have in the world and I'm not about to give that up." He felt Narcissa's tears seep through his shirt and she looked up at him.

"Prove it. Be the best man you can be Lucius. Prove to me that you can change." He gave her a soft kiss.

"I will. I promise." She smiled at him and moved away, wipeing the tears from her eyes. She stood up and began walking up the stairs.

"Narcissa. I have one question."

She stopped and turned to face her husband. "Do you still hate me?"

"No. No I don't hate you Lucius. I never did."

He smiled and she began walking up the stairs again. Suddenly she stopped and faced him again.

"Lucius."

"Hm?"

"I don't love you either."

-Boom! In the next chapter Lucius stars work and Draco starts school! Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!-


	5. Nice to have you back Mr BadFaith

: Warning the muggle students have potty mouths but hey it's high school what do you expect? Haha! Oh also lots of American slang ahead. :

Draco stood in the middle of the hallway drowning in a sea of muggles. Never in his life had he felt so completely alone. It was early in the morning and the children had about thirty minutes to themselves to chat with their friends or drop things off at their class rooms but Draco had neither friends nor anything to drop off at his class rooms. He sighed. 'Suck it up Draco and make friends.'

He searched the crowed for someone remotely worthy of his friendship. As he looked through the crowed he felt himself smile. There was one thing good about Muggle School, his whole time there he had not seen one ugly female. Now he just had to find one to talk to. Draco had always been good with the lady's and never had any trouble with getting them to fall head over heels for him so this was why he walked straight over to a group of rather attractive African American girls.

He put on his most charming smile and spoke. "Might a gentleman seek the company of some lovely young lady's?"

The most attractive girl turned to face him. "Da fuck? Boy you better get yo white ass outta here befo Montel kick yo scrawny ass! You aint got no swag!" She flipped her hair and went back to talking to her friends.

Draco turned away. Swag? What was 'swag'? Well whatever she said it wasn't a complement…Never had he been turned down by a girl before…Just then he felt a strong hand turn him around, griping roughly into his shoulder.

"Who do you is talkin to Montayla? She's ma gurl. Yo punk ass gonna get cut foo." Draco had to look up to see a well built, extremely muscular boy glaring at him. He gulped.

"N-no...I…I didn't..." He stammered attempting to escape from the strong boys grasp yet failing miserably. Just as Montel raised his hand to strike Draco he heard a soft feminine voice speak.

"Montel leave him alone. He's new here it's not his fault that he didn't know Montayla was your girlfriend. Let him go. Pleaseeeee." Draco felt Montel's hand release him and he turned around to see the owner of the soft voice. What he saw was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was pail and her skin seemed to glow, her hair was the color of honey and her eyes were a deep blue like the color of the sea before a storm. Her face was perfectly symmetrical and she wore no ounce of makeup. He stood there in shock, no doubt looking very, very, stupid.

"He wif chu Natalie?" Montel asked.

"Sure Montel, he's my friend." She smiled. Montel gave Draco a hard look and pointed a threatening finger at him.

"Stay away from my woman." With that he walked away to join 'his woman'.

"You okay? God you have a serious death wish." She chuckled.

Draco stared at her. He loved her laugh. "I'm fine."

"Well that's good haha! I don't think I caught your name?" She smiled at him amusement still present in her eyes.

"Oh...M-my name? I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." Oh god he sounded like an idiot. He quickly tried to regain his composure. "And your name is?"

"Draco? Wow. Never heard that one before. I'm Natalie. Natalie Wood." She held out her hand and he shook it as gently as possible.

"Here. Walk with me. you could use a friend." She linked her arm with his and started walking. He followed her in a daze. What was wrong with him? She was just a muggle after all…An amazing, sweet, beautiful, curvy, smart, funny muggle. 'Stop it Draco! Father will kill you!' he mentally slapped himself.

"You okay Draco?" She was looking at him with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow gracefully lifted.

"Oh. I'm fine. This school is just very different from what I'm used to in England. It's a lot to process." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well I'm here to help! Here let me have a look at your schedule." He handed it to her.

"Oh! Good! We have lunch together and pretty much every class together except gym…Good luck in there it's like a freekin' military camp…" She shuddered.

"Is that a bad thing?" She nodded.

"The worst. I saw you're taking orchestra. What do you play?"

"The piano. My mother made me…" Draco hated playing the piano. It made him feel like a complete wimp…There was nothing manly about that instrument. 'Curse you Mother.'

"I always admire a man who can play an instrument. I play cello but I love the piano there's something so romantic about it…" She trailed off.

'Never mind! Thank you Mother! I love you!' "I couldn't agree more." He smiled and his old charms were kicking back in. just then the bell rang and Draco felt his stomach give an uncomfortable lurch.

"I have French next if you want I could show you where the gym is." Natalie smiled.

"Please. I have no idea where I'm going." He gave her a pathetic shrug.

"No problem follow me." She led him effortlessly through the hallways which was very hard to do.

Teens were walking every which way not caring weather or no they bumped into each other but just blindly making their way to their next class. Before Draco knew it Natalie had lead him into a rather shiny hallway that smelled like rubber, sweat, and…Blood. Draco gulped. He hated gym class already.

"Well buddy this is where I leave you! Just show that guy there your ID and go change in the dressing rooms! See ya at lunch!"

Before he could say goodbye she sprinted down the hallway disappearing in the sea of muggle students. Draco walked up to the man Natalie had pointed to and showed him his ID. The man was overly tan with thick dark eyebrows and squinty eyes. He, like the whole of the male population in that school, was heavily built with massive muscular legs and arms.

"Malfoy? You new kid?" His voice was deep and…scary.

Draco nodded. "Pleasure to meet you sir."

The man laughed. "Yea. We'll still see if you say that after dodge ball. And the name's Mr. Richardson."

Draco nodded, wondering what this 'dodge ball' was. He walked into the boy's locker room and was hit with one of the most disgusting smells he had yet to experience. He quickly changed into his gym uniform and stuffed his books into a nearby locker.

"You Draco?" A manly, but not unfriendly voice asked.

Draco turned and found himself facing a tall dark haired boy. He had light blue eyes and it seemed like his bangs were always in his face. Unlike most of the male population at Lawrence Central he was not overly muscular nor did he seem like a complete bugger.

"Yes…" Draco said carefully. The boy stuck out his hand and smiled pleasantly.

"I'm Shane. Shane Wood. Natalie told me you needed another friend hah. She said you were cool so I thought eh I guess I could save your ass and cover you in dodge ball." He smiled.

"Uh…Thanks...Wait...Natalie talked about me?" Draco felt his heart leap and grin spread across his face.

"Slow down killer haha! Yeah she said you were cool and asked me to look out for you."

"She said I was cool?" Draco felt the blush creep across his face.

"Oh lord. Look kid. Natalie doesn't date." Well that wiped the grin off of Draco's face.

"What?...I don't…It's not like…I don't have a crush on her!"

"Umhum. Sure you don't kid. Haha! Who knows you might get lucky you can be the first one to wiggle into our little Natalie's heart." He smirked and leaned against the wall.

"How do you mean?" Draco was highly confused.

He took a seat on the bench next to Draco and beckoned him to come sit. Draco sat down and let Shane continue his story.

"Look Natalie is the nicest person you could ever meet but she just doesn't date. She's never had a crush on anyone. She's never been kissed. She has never dated anyone. She just doesn't date. It's not like she never has been asked out! Every single guy in this school has asked her out save me but that's just because I'm her brother. Anyway, I like you kid. You're different. If Natalie does date anyone I would rather it was you then any of the other assholes that go to this prison." He smiled and patted Draco on his back.

"Well thank you." Draco wasn't sure what exactly to say but he knew he liked Shane and for some reason he felt more close to him then he did with most of his friends back at Hogwarts. Maybe Muggle School didn't have to suck.

Lucius stood in the class room waiting for the muggle children to enter. He made it his mission to scare each and every one of those children into submissiveness. If children were scared of you the more they will listen but so far these teens seemed extremely hard to frighten. The loud bell rang and he swooped into the class room trying to imitate Severus as best he could.

"Silence." The children looked at him their faces extremely hard to read.

"I am your new French teacher. I am not here to baby sit you. I am not your parent and I don't want to deal with any of your petty teenage complaints. I do not care if you respect each other and if someone hurts your precious little feelings remember don't tell me because I don't care. Any questions."

To his surprise nearly every teen in the room had risen their hands. Highly flustered he picked on a rather pretty honey haired girl siting in the front row.

"What's your last name Mr.?"

"Malfoy."

"Does your son go here?"

"Yes."

"Cool! He's my friend I saved him because he almost got the snot beat out of him an-" Lucius held up his hand to shut up this highly talkative young woman. God she reminded him of his Narcissa.

"Next question. Yes you?"

"Can we call you Mr. M?"

"No. Next."

"Are you married?"

"Yes. Next."

"Is she leaving you?"

" Wha?.. I…That is highly inappropriate!"

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"No she is not! We are very happily married thank you!"

"Sorry bro. You should've said so!"

One of the ditsy girls from the back spoke up. "Shut up Michel! You're just being mean to him because you're scared of British people!"

"Am not! Shut up Daisy! You're just defending him because you think he's smexy!"

Another boy spoke up from the left of the class room. "Michel you better watch it before she chops off your manhood! Remember what happened to Larry when he pissed her off! Daisy's no flower!"

Lucius couldn't believe this was happening. "ENOUGH! Enough." They all fell silent but then, to his surprise, they all burst out into fits of giggles. Lucius did not understand.

"What is so funny?"

"You coo Mr. Bad faith! We like you! You don't take no shi- sass mouthing!"

The girl with the honey hair spoke up. "Okay guys he passed the test! Let the man teach!"

With that the class was quiet and extremely well behaved for the rest hour and half. As they left Lucius got so many 'See ya laters!' and 'Have a nice days!' he didn't know what to do with himself. Once the class was empty he smiled to himself. He never thought children could...Like him. It was nice. Oh no…He couldn't actually be enjoying muggle children's company! Could he?

Draco sat next to Shane waiting for Natalie to enter the café. Dodge ball was the worst game he had ever played. It was like getting hit with twenty bludgers at the same time. Never again. Never again would he play that horrid game.

"Hey guys!" Draco looked up to see Natalie smiling and walking towards them.

"Draco! You never told me your dad worked here!"

Draco gulped. "Oh…Yea…How…Uh…How did he do?"

"He passed the test! Everyone liked him! He even earned himself a nickname haha!"

Draco nearly dropped to the floor in surprise. His father. People liked his father? Muggle people? Shane smiled.

"What's his nickname Natie-poo?" Shane asked in a mock baby voice.

Natalie slapped his arm playfully and spoke "Well in French Malfoy means bad faith so everyone was calling him Mr. Bad Faith. He tried to get them to stop but it sort of spread and he couldn't do anything about haha!"

Draco smiled. " He's not really a people person…My father. But once you live with him you get used to it."

"Do you guys have a good relationship?" Natalie looked almost worried.

"Oh! Yes! He and I are a lot alike but I am better at talking to people…He can be a bit of a snob but he'll warm up to you….eventually…" 'Hopefully' He thought.

She smiled. "What about your mom? Are they still together?"

"Oh yes. My mother's still alive." Draco smiled but stopped when he saw the confused look on Natalie and Shane's face.

"What?...Did I answer that wrong?" Shane laughed.

"Well Natalie was asking if your parents were divorced."

"If they were what?" Divorced?... What was that?

"Divorced. Like if your mom left your dad. Like if they split up and were no longer married because they don't love each other anymore."

"Oh! No my parents are still together." Draco answered quickly. Draco felt his stomach give a lurch again. His mother and father haven't been the same with each other for the longest time. Last night he had overheard them talking. He heard his father begging his mother to love him again and yet she told him she didn't. That scared him more than anything in the world. He loved his parents and couldn't bear to live without either of them. What if they got a 'divorce'?

Natalie smiled. "Tell me about your mom. What's she like?" her voice snapped him out of his dark thoughts.

"My Mother? Well she's...Uh…She's really nice. And she's blonde and pail and I guess you could say she's pretty. One of my friends thought she was my older sister and started to make a move on her until my Father introduced her as his wife. I'll never forget the look on his face." He laughed.

To his surprise both of the Woods laughed. The rest of the lunch was spent laughing and swapping funny stories with one another. Draco never thought he could enjoy the company of muggles so much. With each passing moment Natalie seemed more and more charming. Before Draco knew it lunch was over and he hadn't even eaten anything but he didn't care as long as he was with Natalie he could care less about anything.

They had the last lunch of the day and could be dismissed to go home from there. The bell rang and Draco bid Natalie and Shane farewell receiving a rather tight embrace from Natalie and a manly hand shake from Shane. He watched the pair walk away and he went to go find his father. As he was walking he saw a flash of long white blonde hair and a black tailored suit. He turned and saw his father standing in front of the café doors.

"Well hello Mr. Bad faith." Draco smirked as his father rolled his eyes.

"Don't push it boy. Come your mother will be here soon." They walked along the nearly empty hallway in silence.

"Father can I ask you something?" Draco just had to know. He had to know this one thing.

"Anything." His father smiled down at him.

"Well…Do you still hate them?" Draco looked down at his feet. "Because I don't…Anymore."

"Draco…I honestly don't know." His father was silent for a long time but he spoke.

"I don't think I do…I think I might…Like them…Their…Different." He smiled.

Draco smiled back at him. "Father."

"Hm?"

"Mother will be proud that you're proving you're a better person. Maybe now she can start loving you again."

"Draco you heard that?" Lucius groaned.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. She used to look at you and I just knew she loved you but one day…She just…stopped." He paused "You won't ever leave each other will you?"

"Draco." Lucius sighed. "I would never leave your mother. I love her very very much. The war took its toll on our relationship and it's not perfect but we are trying very hard to fix it. Don't worry about your mother and I alright?" Draco nodded.

They saw the car pull up and Narcissa rolled down the windows.

"Hello darlings. Make anyone cry today?"

"No mother. I made some friends actually and father's students like him!"

She smiled and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "Good job darling."

She looked at Lucius and smiled and kissed him. "It's good to have you back."

-And end. Haha the next chapter follows more of the Draco Natalie relationship along with Lucius and Narcissa! We also meet the villain! REVIEW PLEASE!-


	6. Extermination

- I want to thank you all very much for your reviews, they truly mean a lot to me and inspire me to write! I hope you people like the story so far and if you have any suggestions please let me know! Enjoy! P.s this chapter is going to be a bit shorter but I really needed to get the point across and I didn't have a lot of time to include more information than was absolutely necessary-

The three Malfoys sat in the living room waiting for their dinner guests to arrive. Narcissa had taken it upon herself to befriend their neighbors and invited them to dinner. From what Narcissa had told her boys the woman, Macy Hines, was a single parent and had a son named Lucas just about Draco's age. Narcissa turned to face the pair, a stern, no nonsense look on her face.

"Now I want you two to be on your best behavior. Is that clear?" Draco nodded and Narcissa turned to Lucius.

He smirked. "Crystal darling." Seconds after he spoke the doorbell rang and Narcissa was off to answer it.

Lucius and Draco heard his mother chatting lively with the muggle woman. Slowly their voices became clearer and clearer until they were standing in the living room. Lucius studied his neighbor. Macy Hines was a petite dark haired woman with olive colored skin and bright hazel eyes. She looked older than Narcissa and did not possess the same aristocratic beauty but she wasn't unpleasant to look at. After they had exchanged polite greetings Lucius moved to shake hands with her son, Lucas, but was instantly unnerved.

Lucius had spent some time around insane and power hungry people and knew one when he saw one. This boy fit the description to a T. He was tall and willowy, with dark hair and blood shot eyes, his skin had an unattractive yellowish tent to it, all in all he was unpleasant to look at but what really disturbed Lucius was that the boy had the clear ability to control everyone around him. It was all in his eyes. Lucius shook his head slightly and quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head.

"Pleasure to meet you Lucas." Lucas shook his hand and Lucas smiled a surprisingly charming smile.

"Really, the pleasure is all mine Master Malfoy. My mother and I are positively elated that you and Mrs. Malfoy have invited us so graciously into your home. Aren't we mother?" When Macy did not respond right away a malicious glint shone in Lucas's face. Macy's face paled and she quickly answered covering her fear quite well, but it wasn't good enough to escape Lucius's notice.

"Oh yes we are! It is very nice of you both truly!" She desperately tried to regain her previously happy nature.

"Not at all! Oh this is my son Draco by the way. Darling come and greet our guests." Narcissa smiled and beckoned her son forward. Draco shook both of the Hines's hands. Narcissa smiled and spoke again.

"How about you boys get to know each other and we adults can chat in the kitchen whale I get dinner started."

"That would be lovely Mrs. Malfoy." Lucas chimed not waiting to hear Draco's response.

"Wonderful!" Draco's mother led Miss. Hines and his father to the kitchen and soon all of the adults had gone. Lucas turned to face Draco smirking deviously.

"I've seen you at school. You have made friends with the wood siblings have you not?" Lucas leaned against the wall studying Draco through his malicious eyes.

"I have." Draco stated in a bored voice.

Lucas chuckled darkly. "I would have hoped you hadn't. I expected more from you." Draco opened his mouth to reply back but Lucas spoke again.

"You will soon learn that some people are better than others, Draco, you wouldn't want to go and make friends with the wrong sort." Draco shifted uncomfortably remembering that he had said those exact words to Potter his first year.

Lucas began walking in a circle around Draco, eyeing his prey. "But you do know that don't you Draco? You know what true weakness is? You know how to be cruel. I can see it in your eyes." He continued circling.

"I don't know what you are talking about Hines." Draco was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, of course you don't." He smirked. "Its people like the Woods who are in desperate need of a wakeup call. They need to be taught that they are not as powerful as they think they are. They need to be taught a lesson as well as the rest of the population at Lawrence Central. Do you need to be taught Draco? Or are you willing to help me?"

"Help you with what?" Draco felt his hands clench into fists at his sides. What was this kid getting at?

Lucas moved close to Draco and whispered in his ear. "Extermination."

Draco felt his blood boil. "I have no desire to help you."

Lucas backed away slowly and continued circling Draco, shaking his head. "It's such a shame Draco, I thought you were better. It pains me truly to think that you are going to go along with them."

Draco herd his mother clear her throat and Lucas spun around on the spot.

She smiled. "Dinner is ready." Lucas smiled at her and walked into the kitchen. As Draco watched him leave he saw his mother come toward him.

"There is something wrong with that boy…" She placed a loving hand on her son's shoulder and cast him a worried look.

"You have no idea mother…"

-Well I hope you liked the chapter! Again any suggestions would be lovely! I will update as soon as I can-


	7. The Key

Lucas's words rang in Draco's head over and over again. What did he mean 'extermination'? Just exactly what was this kid playing at? He made a mental note to find out all he could about Lucas. Something about him just wasn't right. It wasn't normal.

"Yo! Spawn of BadFaith!" Draco turned to see Shane and Natalie walking over to him. He smiled and waved. It was strange. He had been in the muggle world for two days and he already felt completely at ease with them. But he guessed that was the whole point of the Muggle Acceptance Program…To…accept them. Maybe even…Love them.

The three chatted and walked around the commons for a good ten minutes until Draco couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to ask them about Lucas.

"Shane, Natalie, do you know Lucas Hines?" To his surprise Shane and Natalie both stopped dead in their tracks, looks of shock and rage on Shane's part, adorned their usually cheerful features.

"Yea…What about him?" Shane was tense.

"Well they are our neighbors and my Mother invited them over for dinner last night and he was just a little...Odd." Draco had a feeling that he shouldn't mention what Lucas said about them…Not yet.

Shane grunted and turned to face Draco. "Look…Lucas is a freak. We have known each other sense fourth grade. Natalie and I took pity on the kid because he got bullied so much and we became his friends. We were great friends up until freshman year. Then he got weird. He started talking about how he was superior to everyone and how we should break from the masses and exterminate the enemy. I guess he got bullied so bad it forced him into thinking that the only way to get back at the kids was to murder them." He shuddered.

"Anyway. When I told him that I wanted no part in his little plan he told me Natalie and I would suffer for turning on him and that the next time we spoke we would be begging for our mercy and him and his gun would give it to us. I haven't spoken to him sense." Natalie patted her brother's back in a soothing way.

Natalie smiled. "Don't worry about him Draco. He's all bark and no bite. He's been saying he'll kill us all for years now and he has yet to do it."

The bell rang. Shane bid Natalie and Draco goodbye and began walking to his class. Natalie and Draco began to walk to orchestra. To Draco's delight Natalie gently linked her hand with his, softly intertwining their fingers. He turned to face her and his eyes met with hers, for that small moment the world stopped turning and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. But she turned away, blushing slightly, let go of his hand and walked into the orchestra room. 'Damn complicated females.' He thought as he followed her inside.

Lucius smiled to himself as he watched his wife primp herself in the mirror. He loved it when Draco had to stay after school. Draco had the annoying habit of following Narcissa around the house at all times. The boy had been like that sense his early years. As soon as Draco could walk he toddled around after her, clutching at the hem of her long dress and cooing her name softly. Lucius tried his best to drag his boy away from his wife for a few seconds but to no avail; the boy was obsessed. That was until he got his first broom; that did the trick.

However, Draco had fallen into his old habits and shadowed his mother's every step. He had been like this ever sense the war. With Lucius locked away in Azkaban Draco became extremely attached to his mother. She became somewhat of a security blanket, shielding him from all turmoil and fear thus Draco became newly keen on following his mother around, not daring to be without his security blanket. Leaving Lucius hardly any 'alone time' with his dear wife. 'I will NOT be interrupted today.' Lucius thought as a cat like grin spread across his face.

He reached out to her and wrapped his arms around her thin frame from behind, kissing the top of her head. "Did I mention how simply gorgeous you look today Cissa?" He smiled happily. Holding his wife in his arms was the most natural feeling in the world.

"I wish I could say the same for you Lucius dear." She smirked.

"Cheeky little witch you are." He chuckled pressing his hands firmly into her abdomen. She smelled wonderful. To say that Narcissa had been simply ignoring Lucius was an understatement. She had shunned the poor man from both her mind and body. Lucius was happy to see that she seemed ready to break that trend. Just then the doorbell rang and she jumped.

"Narcissa just let them leave…You are after all very busy at the moment." She turned to face him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'll make it up to you later." With that she walked off to answer the door. Lucius groaned loudly and followed her.

Lucius looked in the door way to see that boy Lucas standing in the doorway holding a stack of papers with one hand hidden behind his back.

"Oh! Lucas! What a surprise. Do come in." She smiled and opened the door wider.

Lucas nodded his head in greeting, his eyes scanning over Narcissa in a hungry fashion.

"There will be no need Mrs. Malfoy." He smiled. "My mother only wished me to deliver your mail to you. It seems as if the mail man has dropped your mail into our mail box by mistake." He politely handed the papers to her. "I would love to stay but I have some school work to do" He nodded his head again. "Afternoon Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy." He turned on his heal, stuffing something small and shiny into the back pocket of his pants.

Draco loathed taking the muggle bus home. His mother had informed him that she would be too busy making dinner to drive to the school and pick him up so he would just have to suffer this once and take the muggle late bus home. The thing smelled horrid, like stinky cheese and cat…He let out a relived sigh when the bus came to a stop at the entrance of his neighborhood. He jumped off the smelly contraption and began walking. As he traveled he saw a familiar figure coming towards him. Lucas.

"Evening." Lucas smiled, devilishly eyeing Draco. "Have you changed your mind? Are you ready to join me?"

"Hardly…I would ask that you leave me alone Lucas…I'm not above hurting you."

"Nor am I you Draco…Or Natalie." His maniacal grin broadened.

"You leave her out of it." Draco growled.

Lucas began walking closer to Draco twirling a small shiny object in his hand. "You know Draco I feel sorry for you, you fail to see the big picture. You fail to see how much better this world would be without the so called perfect people like Natalie." He shook his head. "And I don't appreciate you blabbing off to Shane. I have a feeling I will need to keep a close watch on you and your family." Draco suddenly realized the object in Lucas's hand was a key similar to the one his mother kept under the door mat of their current home.

"You can try. But my family is stronger than you think. We will be a challenge to break." With that he turned away, hearing Lucas shout after him.

"You will be punished Draco! As will the people who made you this way! You have nowhere to hide Draco!"

Draco ran up to his house taking in sharp angry breaths. He flipped over the doormat and his stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch. The key was gone. Without magic, there was no way of keeping Lucas out now.

-PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks: 3-


	8. It will be better

-I feel super bad because I haven't updated in a long time! Sorry! Oh and just FYI about this chapter…If things are spelled really badly it's because I'm typing with really long fake nails on…This takes skills people! Well I hope you like this chapter! Hugsies!—

Draco banged his fists as hard as he could on the door, begging his parents would answer. What if something had happened to them? "You will pay Draco; as will the people who made you this way!" Lucas's words rang in his head and he felt worry bubble in the pit of his stomach. Much to his relief his mother opened the door. He looked into her eyes and hugged her tightly around her middle.

"Mother…" Draco heard her chuckle.

"Darling! What has gotten into you? Something wrong?" she pulled back and looked him over with protective eyes.

He thought for a moment. "No. I just missed you is all. What's for dinner?" he couldn't tell her the truth. His mother had so much to worry about; she didn't need more bad news. Just then his father poked his head around the door.

"Why didn't you just use the key Draco?" clearly he wasn't buying Draco's story.

"I…I forgot how to use a muggle key…" Draco gulped. There was no way to fool his father now. He smelled a rat.

"Humph…Cissa, dear, go back to your cooking I want to have a little word with our boy." Draco's mother gave him a small kiss on the cheek and moved into the kitchen. Lucius placed a hand on his son's shoulder and lead him to the couch.

"I know that boy took that key." His eyes narrowed. "He's up to something…and I think you know what it is. Care to enlighten me?" Lucius lay back in his chair, never taking his eyes off his son.

Draco took a deep breath. It was either now or never. Draco then explained everything that had happened sense the night they first met the Hines family. After he had finally finished he felt considerably lighter. It was always like this when he told his father something. Well, a least, it was like this on the few occasions his father was there to listen.

He sighed. "I'm glad you told me Draco. The last thing this family needs is to be closely related to another mass muggle killing. I shall see what I can do and will inform the head of the school first thing tomorrow morning." Lucius stood and patted his son on the back. "Don't worry Draco, I will handle the situation. Now eat or your mother might think we're up to something." The pair smirked and walked into the kitchen to join Narcissa, unaware that she had been listing to them the whole time.

Lucius walked determinedly up to the head office of Lawrence Central. He had to tell someone about this Lucas…And even though this principle was a muggle he had-sadly-more power over the children than The Great Mr. Badfaith. He walked to the door and raised his hand to knock.

He paused as a thought passed through his head. Not even two months ago he would have laughed at the thought of someone slaughtering the spawn of muggles. He would have laughed at the thought of their parent's despair. Now everything was different. Now his son was in danger. Now he knew how it felt. He knew how it felt to lose everything. No parent should have to bury their child. With a sense of enlightenment Lucius knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" A cheerful male voice rang out from the other side of the door. Lucius strode in.

Principal Riley smiled at Lucius from his desk. He had cheerful dark eyes that sparked with amusement. It was no wonder the children were so fond of him.

"Please have a seat Mr. Malfoy." He smiled and motioned his hand toward a chair in front of the desk.

"Thank you." Lucius nodded politely and took a seat, never taking his eyes off of Riley.

"Now, let us get down to business! What do you need to talk to me about?" Riley smiled and encouraged Lucius to spit it out.

"Well…It's about a certain student named Lucas Hines. You see, he has been threating to –. "Riley shook his head sadly and interrupted Lucius.

"We know all about Hines I'm afraid. Nearly every member of the staff has warned me about what he has been threatening. I have done all I can. He is to be sent to an institution for troubled youth after this term." Lucius felt his temper rise. 'The end of term! That's nine months from now! He could do anything with that time!'

"But…Sir…He could still hurt many of the students within a period of nine months."

"I am aware…However, Lucas's mother happens to be the head of the school board. She makes all of the decisions and I'm afraid that with her in charge this was all I could manage. I am keeping him under close watch. But he has been saying this for years and he has yet to do it. I think we can survive for another nine months." He smiled and Lucius knew it would do no good to argue with the man so he bid Riley farewell and stormed out of the office.

Draco stood in the commons waiting for his two friends to meet him. He felt considerably better now that he had told his father about what had happened. He smiled as he saw a flash of honey colored hair through the crowed of rowdy teens.

Natalie smiled and skipped over to him. "Hey!" She smiled and gave him a quick hug. Draco felt his insides squirm.

"Hello Natalie. Where is Shane?" He looked around for her tall, handsome older brother. Natalie grinned and gestured over to one of the large windows. There stood Shane talking to a rather attractive brunette.

"He's liked Laura FOREVER. I finally got him to ask her out. He's a real baby about asking girls out but it looks like it's going pretty well." She chuckled. Draco looked over in their direction only to see an enormous snog fest. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Natalie.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Shane and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out at our house to see a movie tonight. From what it looks like Shane will be brining Laura so it might just be you and me. You game?" Draco felt his heart leap.

"Of course! I would just have to ask my father but I have no prior engagements so I do not see why I shouldn't be able to." 'Father better not object. Or he might just have to tell mother what really happened to her favorite tea cup.' Draco smiled evilly. If he held that over his father's head there was no doubt that he would be going over to the Wood's house.

Lucius stood in the commons waiting for his son. He had made up his mind. He would not tell Draco about what happened in the office. This was his one chance to be the super hero he used to be to Draco. He couldn't let his son know he failed. Not again. Lucius had failed to many times as a father. He saw his son gliding towards him, a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh Merlin boy, you look in love." Lucius knew that stupid look. It adorned his features whenever he even thought about his Narcissa.

Draco twirled around and smiled stupidly. "I am in love father!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "With a girl I hope."

"Father! Of course with a girl!" Draco looked hurt.

"Well that twirl made me have my doubts." Lucius taunted.

Draco sighed. "My love invited me over to her house with her brother and his girlfriend. May I please go father? Please!"

"No." Lucius knew what happened then and he would not let his son have as much fun as he and his wife did. Not in a million years.

Draco grinned evilly. "Do I need to tell mother about our little tea cup incident?" Lucius gulped.

"Be home by midnight."

"I thought so."

"Don't push it boy." With that the pair walked out into the court yard. Draco bid his father farewell and walked over to his 'loves' car. Lucius smiled to himself as he climbed into the car with his wife. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and in return she smiled.

"I wonder if we can ever be that in love again." His eyes pierced hers. Begging her to say yes. She sighed.

"It will never be the same Lucius. You know that." Lucius looked down at his hands as a lump settled in his throat. As they pulled into their driveway she cupped his cheek and moved his face toward hers. She smiled.

"It will be better." Then, for the first time in almost a year, Narcissa Malfoy kissed her husband and met it. She had fallen in love with him all over again. The two Malfoy elders sat in their car, never parting from each other and somewhere their son was doing the same with the girl of his dreams.

-Just in case you guys didn't get the last little part Draco and Natalie kissed at the same time as Lucius and Narcissa. I hope you people liked the chapter! Thank you for sticking with this story for so long! It truly means a lot to me! I now am going to try and update the story every Friday! If I don't then…Deal with it haha! Well until next time farewell! -


	9. It's only fair

===So, I'm super sleepy but I'm going to write anyway! I want to apologize to Woemcat…I know my grammar sucks nargles…I'm truly sorry! My English H. teacher frequently likes to hit me upside the head with a wad of papers and call me a dummy because of my errors…I'm ashamed. I am REALY going to try hard to fix it! EleKat I want to thank you so much for sticking with this story so long! Thanks to all who have reviewed! Happy readings! :3 ===

Draco had not been this happy in a very, very long time. He had his dream girl. That was all he needed. He smiled at the thought of calling Natalie his girlfriend. It was too good to be true. He had kept his promise to his father and returned home at midnight. As he had expected his parents had left the door unlocked for him.

He gently shut the door gently behind him only to see his father and mother curled up on the couch. His mother was settled on his father's lap as they both snoozed away happily. He smiled and moved closer to cover them with a blanket. As he moved closer to the couple he saw something no teen would ever want to see. His mother had…a hickey. He quickly tried to process the situation. Both of their hair was, messy, they were tired, his father looked happy, his father had no shirt on, his mother a rather skimpy night dress accompanied by a hickey. Nothing was left to the imagination. His parents had a more eventful night than he did.

Before he could hide his horror a small whimper of disgust left his mouth. His mother stirred and looked up at her boy sleepily.

"Hello darling." She yawned. "Have a good night?"

He couldn't say anything. All he could do was stare at was that mark on her neck. He attempted to answer.

"I…Uh…Yea…Uh…Uh…Eeek…" With a finally whimper, Draco ran up the stairs to hide in his room; so much for 'Attempting to answer.'

Narcissa gently shook her husband's arm. "Darling…I think you might have scared our boy…" Lucius grumbled and looked at his wife.

"How did I do that?" He looked at his wife sleepily. She inclined her head towards him and showed him her neck. "Oh…" Lucius tried very hard not to smirk at the memory that was tied together with that mark.

"You need to talk to him." Narcissa placed a 'No Nonsense' look on her face. She would not have her baby's mental health altered.

Lucius groaned. "Cissa…He won't want to talk about it. Just leave him be."

Narcissa cast a hard look at her husband. "Talk. To. Him. Now."

Lucius gulped but stood his ground. "No…I'll do it in the morning."

"No. Do it now."

"I don't wanna…"

"Lucius, do it now."

"No."

"None of this would have happened if you could be gentle!"

"I don't recall you complaining before!"

"You're disgusting!"

"Oh hush little miss 'I like it rough'!"

"UGH! You're hopeless!" Narcissa slapped her palm to her face.

Lucius moved to hug her. "But that's why you love me." He chuckled. She patted him on his head and moved off the couch to get ready for bed.

"No goodnight kiss?" Lucius held his arms out wide in desperation.

"You've had enough for tonight dear. Goodnight." With that Narcissa was gone.

Lucius sat in his French room, grading papers. To his surprise these muggle students were very intelligent. All of them so far had either gotten 100% or 90% on their test. The thought made him smile. Severus would have been proud. He heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." Lucius looked up from his papers only to see that boy…Lucas.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Lucas smiled, a familiar glint in his eyes.

"Hello. Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Hines?" Lucius felt himself tense and tried his best to remain calm.

Lucas moved to his desk, picking up a picture of Narcissa, staring at it intently. "You love her very much don't you?"

"I hardly think this is an appropriate conversation Mr. Hines." Lucius's jaw clenched.

"I don't appreciate you blabbing to certain authority about certain things Mr. Malfoy." Lucas set the picture on the desk.

Lucius remained silent.

"I see right through you Lucius. You are just like one of them. One of those 'Perfect' people." He stared coldly at Lucius and the temperature in the room seemed to drop. "You have everything simply because you're what the world classifies as perfect. But, I wonder what would happen if your world was to crumble? What would happen if you lost your perfect wife, your perfect son, and your perfect job? You would crumble. Just like the rest of them. That will leave room for the right people to be empowered. People like me." He began pacing the room.

"You see, my plan is to put people like you, who have everything handed to them, in their place. I want you to see what it's like to be nothing; to have nothing. I want you to see what it's like to be me. I have lost everything I ever cared about and I had nothing to begin with. All because of people like you who made it impossible for me to be accepted because I wasn't the definition of society's 'perfect'." Lucas stopped and looked Lucius in the eyes.

"I want you to know what it feels like to be nothing. I want you to know what it feels like to have nothing. I want you all to feel that. It's only right because they have made me feel that way for the whole of my life. It's only fair."

"You're insane…" Lucius was horrified.

"Maybe." Lucas smiled and leaned closer to Lucius and whispered into his ear. "If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut. If you want to keep your perfect wife alive." With that Lucas turned and walked out of the room leaving Lucius alone and terrified.

Draco sat on a bench with Natalie in his lap stroking her hair. To him, this felt like the most natural thing in the world. It was perfect. He had never felt like this before and, honestly, he was unsure what to do about it. However, he decided not to think for now. He would just feel. Suddenly he saw his father walking briskly towards him and Natalie a protective look on his face.

"Father?..." Draco hadn't seen him like this sense the war…Not sense they couldn't find his mother. Lucius held up a hand to hush his son.

Natalie looked up. "Oh! Hi Mr. Badfatih." She smiled sweetly at him and, to Draco's surprise, he smiled back.

"Hello Natalie, I would like to invite you over to dinner tonight if you wouldn't mind." Draco almost fell out of his chair. What had gotten into his father?

"Sure! Thanks!" Natalie smiled and stood.

"Good, good. Now how about we walk to the car Narcissa should be picking us up soon. Come." Lucius liked this girl. She was a perfect match for his Draco. At this point blood didn't matter. He feared for her safety as much as he did his wife's and after Lucas's threats he felt that, for now, she would be safest with him. He lead the two teens out the door not aware of the dark figure watching them I the shadows, a shiny silver key in his hand.

==Well I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review! TTFN!==


	10. Fire Drills

Draco and his family sat the dinner table, all eyeing the honey haired girl before them. Not much to Draco's or Lucius's surprise, Narcissa had taken a liking to the girl almost instantly and the two were chatting up a storm. Both the men smiled as they spoke, each of them silently contemplating how much they loved one another.

"What about your family Natalie? What do your father and mother do for a living?" Narcissa smiled at the girl. Draco was interested in their conversation now. Though he had been over Natalie's house he had seen no sign of a mother or father. The Wood's house was, indeed, a large estate with a well-manicured lawn and flower beds. However, it lacked something. It lacked in the normal comfort that usually came with a home. It lacked a mother.

Natalie cleared her throat. "Well, my Mom left my dad last year. They…They didn't get along. My Dad's a lawyer so, naturally, he got custody over Shane and me. He's never home much be we got Rosa. She's the house keeper." Natalie shrugged and for once all of the happiness had drained from her face.

Narcissa was quiet. Natalie's childhood didn't seem too different from hers. All Narcissa's father had wanted was a boy and her mother had given three useless girls. Back in her time, it was only acceptable for pure-blood family's to have three children. So, when her mother had become pregnant for the third time that was the Black's last chance to have an heir. However, it was a girl and Narcissa's father's dreams were crushed. He became bitter and cruel towards her mother and sisters but he was the cruelest towards her. She was, after all, the last disappointment.

"I sense you do not have a good relationship with your father then…"

"He's not my father and we aren't his children; we're his property". Natalie smiled bitterly and Narcissa spoke up.

"You will always have a home here Natalie." All of them smiled and ate their dinner in silence.

Lucius sat in his French room smiling at his students as they watched the morning announcements. He had not seen any sign of that Lucas boy all morning. There was nothing to worry about. His children were safe. He reached up to turn off the announcements as they were coming to an end. Suddenly, the fire alarm went off.

He sighed loudly. The children had taken to pulling the damn thing just to have a laugh, a classic case of 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf'. However, Lucius had to comply too the orders and lead his class out of his room. As they all reached the commons with the rest of the student body.

There was a loud bang that made Lucius's blood run cold. Screams echoed through the halls as did the loud gun shots. Lucius looked around franticly at his students and shouted for them to get to the door as fast as they could. He felt a large lump rise in his throat. He couldn't find Natalie.

Draco looked around amongst the panic. Everywhere he looked there was blood. Bodies of his peers were scattered all over the ground, children and teachers alike all screaming. It was like the battle of Hogwarts all over again. He searched franticly for Natalie and his father. As he ran he saw a flash of honey colored hair. He made his way towards Natalie only to see her bent over the bloodied body of her older brother. Draco felt his stomach drop. He quickly bent down to her.

"Natalie. We have to go. We have to get out of here." He grabbed her hand but she would not move.

"Natalie! We have to GO! I won't lose you to!" He pulled her hand more forcefully and she shook her head, silent tears rolling down her face. More bangs filled the air as did screams. Draco took her face in her hands. "Natalie, he would have wanted you to live. Please. We need to get out of here." She nodded and he quickly helped her to her feet.

Holding her hand he led her through the halls, trying not to look at his fallen peers. Just as they came to the door a figure came out of the shadows. Lucas smiled a twisted smile and pointed his gun at Draco. To focused on the door ahead, Draco did not see this threat. However, Natalie did. Lucas fired and before Draco knew what was happening he was being pushed to the ground by Natalie, her blood staining his shirt.

Lucas raised his gun for a second shot but turned his head towards the door to see the squad of policemen storming in. He ran out the other door and jumped into his car, driving in the direction of Avalon Hills. Draco gently picked up Natalie and walked out the door in a daze. Quickly the paramedics took her from his arms and packed her into an ambulance. He heard his father's voice calling his name out franticly. He ran into his father's arms and sobbed.

"He k-killed Shane! H-he killed him! A-and N-Natalie…She…She…" Draco felt his father stroke his hair and whisper soothing words.

"Shh…Draco…Shh…" Lucius felt tears brim his eyes. They had both seen too much death. They stood there for god only knows how long both happy that they had not lost each other.

Lucius felt a presence beside him and turned to face a rather grim looking police officer.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He asked. Lucius nodded. "There has been an accident…Your wife was taken hostage by the boy when he resisted arrest…She is in critical condition."

-And end! I might update sooner I don't know! PLEASE REVIEW!-


	11. Stay Awake

Lucius stood in shock. His world was slowly crumbling down before him.

"N-Narcissa…C-Critical…H-How?" He felt tears prickle at his eyes and held his trembling son close. "Mum…Not Mum…" Draco snuggled closer to his father. This couldn't be happening.

"I can explain on the way to the hospital. It'll be much quicker if we take my squad car. Come."

As they drove Lucius felt tears trail down his face as a sad numbness spread over his body. "What happened to her?" Lucius heard his son's trembling voice. Draco had been quiet the whole time up until now.

The kind officer spoke. "When we got there…He was holding her at gun point. We told him to put the gun down and that he was under arrest but as soon as we pulled our guns on him he fired…Just as we made to arrest him he looked down at her. He smiled and took his own life…" He paused. "I lost my own wife not too long ago…Not a day goes by that I don't miss her. You have to be strong though." He turned to look back at Draco and looked into Lucius' eyes. "For them…" They pulled up to the hospital and the two Malfoy men got out of the car.

Lucius turned to the officer and spoke. "You don't think she'll make it. Do you?" The officer smiled.

"Mr. Malfoy, don't give up hope… But sometimes you just have to know when to let go." With that honked his horn and drove away. Lucius and Draco practically sprinted up to the consultant's desk.

"May I help you?" the small woman asked.

"Yes, my wife was brought in. I was told she was in critical condition. We need to see her!" Lucius was frantic.

"Okay sir, clam down. I need your last name."

"Malfoy. My wife's name is Narcissa. Please hurry…"

"She's on the third floor in the ICU. I'll have someone take you up there." She beckoned a tall man in scrubs forward and he lead the two Malfoys up to the third floor. Lucius felt as if he was in a daze. The man stopped and opened the door. Narcissa was lying in a bed hooked up to many machines, blood dripping through the bandage wrapped around her head. Lucius ran to his wife's side, his son right behind him.

"N-Narcissa…" He stroked her face as his tears fell onto the sheets.

"Mother…" Draco fell next to his father. Lucius wrapped his arms around his son all the while holding his wife's delicate, pail hand. Draco stayed in his father's warm embrace for, what seemed like, hours. He couldn't believe this was happening. His mother had always been there…She couldn't leave them…She just…Couldn't. He couldn't stop sobbing. 'What if she dies?' Draco asked himself that question over and over again. He couldn't live a life without his mother. She had always been there. She couldn't just be there one day and gone the next…It was wrong.

"It i-isn't fair f-father…Why her…Why mother? Why?" He sobbed even harder in to his father's shirt.

"Draco…Your mother is not going to leave us. She loves you too much…Don't cry my brave boy…Don't cry…" His son had shed too many tears…Lucius would do all he could to give him hope. Even though Lucius himself had none.

Eventually Draco's sobs subsided. He felt so tired and yet he couldn't bring himself to sleep. He looked at his father.

"You won't let her go right father?...If I fall asleep, she'll still be there…You won't let her go."

"No Draco…I won't let her go. Go to sleep…She'll be here when you wake up." Draco nodded and settled himself into one of the plush chairs and fell into a deep sleep.

Lucius looked at his wife and kissed her cheek. "Our boy loves you Narcissa." He smiled. "I know I've made my mistakes and I know I'm far from the perfect husband but…I love you…I don't say that enough I should have told you every day because you were perfect every day…Please.." He felt the tears rise again. "I-I can't lose you…N-Narcissa. Please just give me a sign…A sign that you will be alright…Please." He rested his head on her stomach silently sobbing. He heard a soft whisper and his head shot up.

There was Narcissa with her eyes half opened she stared at her husband and brought a shaky hand up to caress his face. Lucius grabbed her hand and pressed it into his cheek. Her soft voice came again.

"When it's time…Let…Me…Go…Lucius…" Tears ran down her pail face.

"No...Narcissa! NO!" Lucius sobbed.

"When it's time…Let me…Sleep…" Her eyes began to close.

"NO! Narcissa! Stay awake! Stay awake!"

_Stay awake don't rest your head_

"Narcissa! Please! You can't do this!"

_Don't lie down upon your bed_

"Take…Care…Of...Draco…If I go…"

_While the moon drifts in the sky_

"No…No…No…No…Stay with me Narcissa…Stay awake."

"I…love you…"

_Stay awake don't close your eyes_

-Well the lullaby had a double meaning in this story! Please review!-


	12. How To Save A Life

-Hi all! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I had a bad case of writers block and a paper thingy to memorize! Sorry! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! Just for your information the point of view switches a lot in this chapter it goes from the doctor to Lucius to Draco and then to Narcissa so just FYI! Enjoy! -

Dr. Sarah Wood trudged along sleepily to her first patient of the day. She glanced down at her clip board. 'Narcissa Malfoy what an odd name and yet, it sounds so familiar.' she thought. It was nice to think about something trivial for once. It helped her get her mind off of the patient's prognosis.

Sarah Wood had been a doctor for ten years now. She was a good doctor. However, there was one thing that kept her from becoming a great doctor. In her line of work it was best that you didn't get attached to your patients. Dr. Wood, unfortunately, did. "There are plenty of people in this world! Don't beat yourself up if you can't save one!" She remembered the chief saying. Usually Sarah could withdraw her emotions at work but this time it was different, this time her patient had a family.

Unfortunately Narcissa's prognosis was not very good and her chance of survival was fifty, fifty. It was Sarah's job now to notify Narcissa's family of her grim prognosis. 'Come on Sarah! You can do this…It's just another patient…'She told herself. As she approached the door she took a deep breath and entered the room. A tear jerking sight met her eyes.

A man, she presumed to be Narcissa's husband, had his head resting on the side of his wife's hospital bed. As he slept he held onto his wife's limp hand, never letting go. In the chair beside the man was a young boy murmuring in his sleep. "Don't let her go…Don't let her go father…Don't let her go…" he said.

Sarah felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. 'No.' she told herself. 'This isn't just another patient. This is someone special…She's a mother…' She felt her mind wonder towards her daughter, Natalie and the boy she lost, Shane. It was then she realized she would do all she could to save this patient. She gently shook the sleeping husband awake.

Lucius jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked up to see a kind faced doctor with honey colored hair staring at him.

"Mr. Malfoy?" She asked.

"Y-Yes." He cleared his throat.

"I'm Dr. Wood." She smiled. That smile was so familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Have you come to tell me to give up hope Miss. Wood?" He asked sadly his eyes never leaving Narcissa as he stroked her pail hand with trembling fingers.

"No. I've come to help." She smiled again. "I won't lie to you, your wife's prognosis isn't good but hope is not lost. She's strong and I'm sure she can survive the surgery…It's risky but I have a good feeling… However, I can't perform the surgery without your consent."

Lucius contemplated her words. Narcissa was not strong…She was so vulnerable and he couldn't stand the thought of putting her through more pain. His weary eyes fell on his son and he made his decision.

"Do what you can…My son needs his mother…" She nodded and moved towards the door.

"And I need my wife…" Lucius whispered.

Lucius paced the waiting area as his son stared at the opposite wall. It had been nearly three hours sense they had taken Narcissa away for surgery and the Malfoy me were getting worried. Just as Lucius thought he was about to burst the door opened and Dr. Wood came out, a triumphant grin spread across her face.

"We did it. She's okay. She's okay."

Without thinking Draco ran across to the doctor and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She patted his back still smiling.

Dr. Wood chuckled. "You may see her if you like." Both of the Malfoy men's faces instantly lit up as they nodded their heads eagerly.

Dr. Wood led them down a hallway and into a rather spacious room and inside was Narcissa. She smiled a teary smile and held her arms out wide for her boys. Both Lucius and Draco ran to her bed side and into her warm embrace as they all cried together.

"We thought we lost you…Mother…I love you…Don't ever leave me… Draco sobbed into his mother's shoulder as she stroked his back soothingly.

"Shhh…Draco….I'm here…Mummy's here." Narcissa smiled at her husband.

"Cissa…My darling Cissa." Lucius kissed her cheek, tears in his eyes. He turned to face Dr. Wood.

"Thank you doctor. Thank you so much." He smiled.

Dr. Wood smiled and looked over her chart and suddenly looked up. "Excuse me, but did you say your name was Draco?" Dr. Wood turned to face Draco and he nodded.

Dr. Wood smiled. "I do believe you're dating my daughter." Draco's face instantly dropped.

"Is she okay? I took her to the ambulance but I haven't seen her sense...Is she….She…Oh and Shane…I'm so sorry…"

Dr. Wood felt a lump rise in her throat at the mention of her late son. "Natalie's fine…She just had a shoulder wound. She's been asking for you but all I ever could remember was that your name was Draco…I never would have guessed it might be one of my patients." She smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad to know she met a nice boy…Would you like to see her? I now recall I have some news to tell your parents." Draco nodded enthusiastically. He quickly stood and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"It's the door on the right." Dr. Wood pointed him in the right direction and went back into his mother's room.

Draco opened the door and saw his Natalie lying in a hospital bed sleeping peacefully. He sat down beside her and gently stroked her face, just as his father had done to his mother. She lightly stirred and her deep blue eyes flew open.

"DRACO!" She shot up and hugged him tightly. He stroked her back as he felt relief spread over his body. The stayed like that for quite some time before Natalie finally pulled away, her eyes teary.

"Natalie…I'm so sorry about Shane…" Draco said as he brushed the tears from her face.

She sniffled and rested her head on his shoulder. "The funeral's next week…I think he'd like it if you came…I know I would." Draco lightly kissed the top of her head.

"Of course I'll come." She smiled slightly and drifted off to sleep.

Lucius held Narcissa in his arms, a worried look on his face. "So, doctor, what's this news?" Narcissa gripped his hand tightly, though her face didn't show it, she was nervous as well.

Dr. Wood took a deep breath. "Narcissa, you're pregnant."

"WHAT?" They said in unison.

- Haha! Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! I will update ASAP! Reviews are VERY loved! -


	13. We all fall down

Sarah smiled. "I take it you are surprised."

"Well…Of course…I mean…Doctor aren't I a bit old to be having a child?" Narcissa asked. She was, after all, thirty seven years old. Her other baby was almost a man! How could she have another child?

Sarah laughed. "I was thirty eight when I had my babies. Trust me; your age isn't an issue." She shifted her gaze to Lucius. He had been quiet the whole time and that worried the doctor. It worried her very much. "However, there very well could be an issue if you aren't ready to have another baby."

Narcissa looked at her hands. Were they ready for another child? She felt her husband's hands shift to her abdomen and looked up at him. He smiled a real genuine smile. "We're ready."

Sarah felt her face light up. "I was hoping you would say that."

The Malfoy couple smiled brightly at each other.

"Before you get too excited, I must warn you. In your current fragile condition, you must take certain precautions."

To Sarah's surprise, Lucius spoke up first. "I'll do anything."

"That's very nice to hear Mr. Malfoy." Sarah smiled and looked down at her clip board. "You will have to be wheel-chair bound for two months, absolutely no over exerting yourself. Mr. Malfoy, you will have to be the man and woman of the house for a little while, your wife is in fragile condition and we wouldn't want anything to happen to her or your baby." She paused.

"Over all you should just take it easy and come in for regular checkups so we can make sure everything is in order." She looked up from her clip board and smiled at the couple yet again. "I'll leave you in peace. Someone should be here soon to bring your wheel chair."

"Thank you doctor." Narcissa smiled back at her as she shut the door.

"I can't believe it...I'm going to be a father again…" Lucius smiled. Suddenly his smile fell and worry filled his eyes.

"What is it, darling?" Narcissa stroked her husband's hand lovingly.

"It's just…I feel as if I failed as a father to Draco and…I don't want to fail again." Lucius looked down, ashamed.

"Look at me. You're a wonderful father. I won't deny that you made some mistakes. However, this is your chance to be a better father…You can begin again Lucius."

Lucius smiled and kissed his wife's cheek. Suddenly the door clicked and Draco entered the room, wheel-chair in hands.

"Dr. Wood said you had something important to tell me. Is everything alright?" He moved to sit by his mother, worry shining in his eyes.

"Everything's fine, darling. We just have some news." Narcissa smiled and patted her son's arm lightly.

"What?" Draco didn't like where this was going.

"Dearest…I'm pregnant." Narcissa held her breath and waited for her son's reply.

"Pregnant? That's wonderful!" Before Narcissa knew it Draco was hugging her tightly.

"You're…happy?" Lucius couldn't believe it.

"Sure! Aren't you, father?" Draco was still smiling.

"Of course! But you always said you loved being an only child…" Lucius was beyond confused.

"Well, I'll be out of the house soon and you'll be at work…I figured this would be good for mother. It'll give her some company and...Bring us closer…You know, as a family."

Lucius smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "You're growing up Draco. You really are." His son smiled and all of their worries melted away.

The Malfoy men loaded Narcissa into the wheel-chair and they were on their way home. Quickly, their peaceful world came crumbling down. There at their house was a large team of aurors.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius strode forward looking back and forth between the men.

"Mr. Malfoy. We have come to arrest you. Please, come quietly, or we will have to use force."

"What? On what charges?" Narcissa spoke up, her anger evident.

"For the use of the imperious curse on a muggle, causing them to commit mass murder in a muggle school. Come with us Mr. Malfoy." The auror grabbed Lucius and placed his hands behind his back.

"NO!" Draco came running at the man only to be held back. "LET ME GO! FATHER!" He kicked and struggled but to no avail.

"Please! He's innocent! Let him go! You awful, hateful, bastards! Let him go!" Narcissa screamed. It was happening all over again. Their world was crumbling down.

"Both of you shut up!" The man nearest Narcissa barked. He drew his wand and held it to her. Draco instantly stopped his struggle and was released as the auror removed his wand.

"Let me say goodbye to my family." Lucius spoke quietly. The auror nodded and lead him over.

"I'll be back, Narcissa, I promise. Draco take care of your mother. My brave boy." With that the aurors roughly dragged him away and apparated, leaving Draco and Narcissa alone to down in their tears.

-So sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!-


	14. Sorrow and Sun

-Sorry for the long wait! My teachers turned evil all of the sudden and decided to throw mountains upon mountains of tests, homework, and projects, not to mention it's contest season for orchestra, so….Blame them! They're dementors…Heehee :3. I want to thank you all so much for reviewing and most of all reading, truly it's an honor. Once this story is finished I'll be writing a prequel to this story that follows how Lucius and Narcissa fell in love and how their childhood was and stuff! Tell me if this is a good idea! I'm too indecisive!—

Draco had never seen his mother cry. He knew she had. Everyone cries. But he had the slightest hope that she wouldn't. It ripped his heart in two, seeing his mother like that…And there was nothing he could do but watch. How could they have done that? How? Did they take pride in the fact that they were destroying a family? It wasn't fair. "Take care of your mother, my brave boy." Those where the last words his father had said to him. After seeing her like this, that was more than he could handle.

"Mother…It's okay…I'm going to fix this…I promise. I- I will fix this. Don't cry, mother…Please." Draco hugged her frail body close and lifted her out of the wheel chair. Silent sobs wracked her body. Soon her sobs subsided and she turned to Draco.

"I'm sorry…You should have never had to see me like that…" Shame was riddled in her eyes.

Draco looked at his mother. She seemed so small, so helpless, like a child. For the first time Draco could remember, his mother was scared. "Don't be sorry mother…It's not your fault…You need rest." Draco gently carried his mother up stairs and laid her down. There was knock at the door and Draco quietly went to answer it. To his dismay the small ministry worker David Williams.

"Might I come in?" He asked, his voice surprisingly forceful.

"Yes." Draco said curtly as he swung the door open wide and let the small man pass.

"I need to speak to your mother. Official business and what not. Where is she?" He looked around as if his mother could be hiding under a rug or door just waiting to pounce on him.

"She is ill." Draco felt his patience drop. "You may speak to me. For I am, as of now, the man of this establishment." David gave a small chuckle.

"You're no man. Now, take me to your mother or I will have to find her myself." The two men scowled at each other.

"As I said, she is ill and not fit to answer any questions." Draco drew himself to his full height and David, only for a second, seemed to back down.

"What is wrong with'er might I ask? Or is she just sick of her husband and bimbo son?" David sneered. Draco felt his temper rise to danger level. This was the wrong time to make snide remarks.

"I am NOT in the mood to be patronized by some dwarf in a monkey suit. So you better take your business up with me and leave my mother alone before I lose my temper." Draco's voice was deadly calm and he was almost to his breaking point. David seemed to take the hint.

"Fine…I am here to inform you that your father's trial will be in Eight months' time. As for you and your mother, you shale remain here and continue to attend school. You may gather any information for the court and you and your mother will be thoroughly interrogated."

"What do you mean 'thoroughly interrogated'?" Draco scowled.

"In short, it means you're screwed." David replied moodily.

"Fine, is that all?" Draco wanted that vile thing out of the house as soon as possible. David nodded and moved towards the door. However, he stopped in mid step and turned to face Draco.

"You know, I wanted to believe you could change. I gave you a chance to start over and you threw it in my face and landed Mr. Potter into a whole world of trouble. I hope you're happy now. Really, I do." David stood there, staring at Draco, a look of utter disappointment on his face.

"My father is innocent." Draco retorted.

"What makes you think that?"

"He began again."

_Four months later_

Draco helped his mother into the chair at the doctor's office. Today was big on two accounts. One they would finally know the sex of Draco's little sibling and two Draco would finally tell Natalie that he was a wizard. He had been working for months, asking the students of Lawrence Central about Lucas, jotting down notes, trying to find any bit of useful information but to no avail. The ministry was adamant that he had a witness of the crime. Natalie was their only hope. She knew Lucas, she saw Lucius save muggle children. He was going to do all it took to get his father out of prison. Not only for him or his mother but for the baby. He just prayed that she would accept him. Dr. Wood entered the room happily. Draco held his mother's hand.

"It's a girl." She smiled. "Everything is well in order. Honestly, Mrs. Malfoy, you're taking quite good care of this little one."

"Thank you, Doctor." Narcissa offered a small smile in return. She hardly ever spoke anymore.

"Might I ask where the husband is?" Sarah inquired. Draco spoke up quickly.

"He's in France, my grandmother is quite I'll." Draco felt his mother's hand stiffen in his at the mention of his father.

"I see…Well, Natalie is outside she said you wanted to talk to her?" Dr. Wood smiled at Draco.

"Yes, I do. Can I have a word in private with my mother for just a moment?"

"Of course." Rather quickly, Sarah left the room.

"What are you going to name her, mother?" Draco smiled. Narcissa thought for a moment.

"Deidre. Deidre Ray." She said quietly, rubbing her stomach.

"What does that name mean Mother?" Draco looked into her eyes as she lifted her head.

"Sorrow. It means sorrow, dear." She smiled and stroked his hair.

"Doesn't ray mean sunlight, mother?" Draco quirked an eye-brow. She nodded.

"Yes, very good dear."

"So…It's sorrow…With sunlight?"

"Precisely, darling. Bravo." She said, still smiling.

"He's going to come back Mum, and we can be a family again."

"My brave boy…My brave, brave dragon." She stroked his cheek sadly. "Do you know how much Mummy loves you?" Tears ran silently down her cheeks. Draco hugged her tightly.

"I know Mum. I know." He pulled away and Narcissa gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go. Natalie's waiting."

Narcissa nodded. "Be careful, darling…The heart's a fragile thing…Once it's broken it's very hard to fix…"

Draco nodded. If Natalie didn't believe him, his heart would shatter, as would his mother's. Slowly, Draco walked out of the hospital room and shut the door.

"Hey Draco." Natalie walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. They had been together for almost a year and she felt completely in love. Honestly, she could marry this kid! But strange things did happen when she was around him. When he would lift her off the ground she would float a little longer than normal. When he stroked her hair flowers would appear in place of her barrettes, as if by magic. Yes, strange things did happen when she was around him. And today, she had the oddest feeling that she would find out why.

"Hullo, darling." Draco whispered in her ear, linking arms with her. "Let's take a walk in the gardens."

"Sounds nice!" Natalie smiled. She was DEFNITELY going to marry this kid.

The hospital gardens where wonderful in the summer. Natalie let Draco lead her over to a small bench under a cherry tree. Suddenly, Draco's face became very serious.

"Natalie, you said you would love me no matter what, correct?"

"Of course." She was intrigued by now.

"Even if there was something different about me, something that makes me very different from you?"

"Yes…You weren't born a girl were you?..." Natalie asked.

"No….I'm a male. That's beside the point…"

"Okay! Then get to the point Draco! The suspense is killing meeee!"

He took a deep breath. "I'm a wizard."

-BAM! Haha! See if you can guess how Natalie's going to react! If you get it right I'll let you choose the Malfoy girl's nick name! Much love **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!-**


	15. Shine on me my darling

-Sorry this chapter is short but I really wanted to write something like this.-

How had it come to this? Tears threatened to stream down Lucius Malfoy's face as sorrow consumed him. However, the cause of his sorrow was neither his suffering nor the pain he endured, rather the suffering of his family. The fact that he might not be able to be a father to his new child ate him alive and was the worst punishment the Ministry could bestow upon him.

It had been four months sense he was taken away and hope had officially abandoned him. The hope that he might see his wife smile up at him, the hope that he may cradle his newborn child in his arms.

"Gone." he said "All gone."

He wondered what the child might look like, what they might become, what their name might be. "Surely Narcissa would pick a good name. But no matter how good the name they will still have to carry the title Malfoy." He thought. Malfoy…How could a name declare so much? How much suffering would this child have to go through just because it bore the name Malfoy?

He ruined that name long ago and even though he was being falsely accused now he felt that he deserved this. Though he possesses regret, the crimes that he committed so long ago should not go unpunished. Lucius did not deny that he deserves this punishment but Narcissa doesn't, Draco doesn't, and most of all, this new child doesn't.

Lucius' want for freedom did not extend to himself, rather, his family. He knows that he deserves to be punished but not them….Not them. And he knows that they miss him, he knows that he is loved, and he knows that they are hurting. So, it is not his own suffering that causes Lucius Malfoy to cry but rather the suffering of his family. He really had changed. Silently, he begged for some hope, for anything.

"_What are you going to name her, mother?"_

"_Deidre, Deidre Ray." _

Lucius looked up. He'd heard their voices. He swore he heard them.

"_What does that name mean, mother?"_

Lucius' heart stopped. They were talking about his baby…His baby girl.

"_Sorrow, it means sorrow, dear."_

Sorrow….Sorrow…How fitting, Narcissa.

"_Doesn't ray mean sunlight, mother?"_

Deidre, Deidre Ray Malfoy.

"_Yes, very good, dear."_

Sorrow and sunlight…

A ray of sunlight shone down through the small window of his holding cell and suddenly Lucius didn't feel so hopeless anymore.

_-_**REVIEW! Please :3-**


	16. Thank you, Mr Bad Faith

Shout out to my fellow LC Bear WolfofTwilight! Bro, the world is small….I'm on spring break now so, lots more updates! Yeah, I know you don't care but let's just pretend you do! Haha! Sorry these ones are so short….-

In another place, far away from Lucius' holding cell, the sun wasn't shining so brightly.

"You're funny." Natalie patted his hand and laughed lightly. "For a minute I thought that you were serious." Draco felt his heart drop.

"I am serious, Natalie. It's the truth and I need your help." He looked at her beseechingly. She had to believe him. She was his only hope.

"Sure Draco, you're a wizard and I'm Cinderella." She rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't lie to you!" He was panicking now.

"Prove it." She challenged.

"Fine…Give me your hair tie." He bristled.

"What?"

"Just give me your hair tie, please."

"Fine…" She placed the tie lightly in his hand and before her eyes it was transformed into a bright blue butterfly.

"Change it back!" She screeched.

"Calm down!" Draco changed the hair tie back and spoke again. "So, do you believe me now?" She was silent. Draco sighed and grabbed Natalie's hand.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked as she stood.

"Natalie! Let me explain!" She backed away slowly, tears in her eyes.

"…There's something wrong with you...This is too much for me…I'm sorry." Natalie turned and ran away, her honey colored hair swooshing behind her.

"NATALIE! PLEASE!" But it was too late. He'd lost her. Draco let his hands fall limply to his sides and he walked numbly back up to the hospital.

"Draco?" He heard his mother's sweet voice call; slowly he walked over to her and sat on her bedside. She stroked his hair. "She didn't understand, did she?" He shook his head and she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's because we're different, Draco. People are always afraid of what's different." Narcissa kissed her son's hair.

"What are we going to do, mother?" Draco looked at Narcissa.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to put up a fight. I will not give up, Draco. I will not give up." She kissed his forehead. "No more despair."

_Four Months Later _

Narcissa sighed. Today was the day. She was finally going to see her husband after eight months of being apart; she was finally going to see her Lucius. Slowly she put her hands on her swollen stomach.

"We are going to see daddy today Deidre. Now, even if you never get to see him or know him you need to know that your daddy loves you very much." She felt her baby kick her hard.

"Goodness, we are restless today. Just as well, so is mummy." Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. Worried, Narcissa traveled downstairs. She was surprised to see a muggle teen standing on her door step.

"Mrs. Bad Fai- Sorry, Mrs. Malfoy?" Said the young girl.

"Yes." Narcissa smiled. 'It must be one of Lucius' students.' She thought.

"Hi, I'm Daisy. I had your husband for French." Daisy smiled sweetly.

"By all means, dear come in." Narcissa beckoned.

"Thanks!"

Draco came gliding down the stairs, already in 'protect mother' mode. "Who is here, mother?"

"One of your father's students, darling." Narcissa smiled. 'So much like Lucius.' "What can I do for you, Daisy?" She asked politely.

"Well, sense Mr. Malfoy has been gone we never got to give him the teacher of the year award. He saved our lives and we wanted to give something back." She paused and smiled.

"Also, we made a DVD for him, it's not much but we just wanted to thank him in our own personal way…" She handed a small disk to Narcissa along with a small clear orb with the inscription _'Thank you, Mr. Bad Faith. We love you.'_

"This is beautiful." She said, awestruck. "Thank you." Daisy looked up at her.

Daisy shook her head. "No. Thank _you._" With that, Daisy bid the two Malfoys goodbye and was off.

"Mother…We can use this! We can use this as evidence!"

Narcissa turned around, grinning madly. "Indeed. Indeed we can, Draco. The only problem is…"

Draco's face fell. "What is it?"

"What's a 'DVD'?"

_**-R-E-V-I-E-W PLEASEEEE! Oh and SORRY FOR PARTY ROCKIN'-**_


	17. Bad Ass

Narcissa and Draco walked arm and arm up to the interrogation room. Draco wasn't sure, but, he could swear his mother was shaking. Before they had left the house his mother took him by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Just tell the truth, Draco. This is always the worst part. The whole point of this is to get you on their side…To make you hate your own father." Her words chilled him to the bone. He himself had never been interrogated, when his father had been arrested the last two times he had not been of age, keeping him from being treated as an adult in the situation.

He remembered when his mother came home from interrogation when his father had been arrested in his fifth year. She looked so…angry. She had walked right past him and up to her room. She didn't come out for hours. He wondered what they had said to make her so upset…If they do something similar this time, he'll find out.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Master Malfoy." A tall woman addressed them. "I'm Adeline McVey, I'll be questioning you." They were silent. "Right then, ladies first." Narcissa squeezed her son's hand and followed the woman into the room.

"Wait!" Draco called. Adeline stopped.

"Yes?" She said in a bored tone.

"Am I not allowed to be with my mother? She is very fragile at this point."

"You will watch behind the glass." Adeline directed her gaze to the back of the room. "Interrogation can get quite….Intense at times, we don't need an outburst." She smirked and waved her hand. "Off you go." Before Draco could protest, Adeline had lead his mother into the small room and shut the heavy iron door. Draco sighed and walked into the back room.

Adeline circled Narcissa. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy." She taunted.

Narcissa smirked. "It's amazing how you do that, the words come out but the meaning in completely lost." Draco silently praised his mother. She was not one to be bullied.

"I'm terribly sorry to have upset you, _my lady._" Adeline sneered, still circling

"Not at all, _good sir."_ Narcissa challenged. Draco's mouth dropped open. BURN.

"I see you're with child. Well aren't you just the breeding machine. You know, you can't just rely on your looks your whole life." Adeline growled.

"Well, forgive me for being attractive to my husband. It's not my fault that you're so repulsive, dear."

Adeline looked as if she would throw something at Narcissa at any moment. However, she resisted and continued on with the interrogation.

"So, what do you think your husband is this time, hmm?" Adeline growled, still circling around Narcissa's chair.

"Innocent."

"Oh! Of course you do! Why do you think that?"

"Because, he loved his students and they loved him. Why would he want to kill them?"

"To satisfy his need for power, perhaps?" Adeline suddenly looked amused. She knew what button to push next. It was her job to break people down and Narcissa, though one of the tougher people was no exception.

"He wouldn't kill them because he knows that it would put our family in danger. Draco and I mean the world to him." Draco nodded in agreement, silently cheering his mother on.

"Ah, I see." Adeline stopped circling Narcissa and turned to look her in the eyes. "So, you and your husband have a loving relationship? No problems? He tells you everything?" Draco could see his mother tense at this question.

"Yes." She bit out.

"You mean everything to him?" Adeline smirked. She'd hit home.

"No."

"Oh! No?" Adeline laughed.

"Draco does." Narcissa challenged. Draco smiled. "You go, Mum." He whispered.

Adeline was momentarily phased but quickly regained her cocky demeanor. "Why should your husband tell you everything…I clearly remember when he was seeking….Other company."

"That was one time." Narcissa whispered quietly. Draco felt his stomach drop.

"Oh? Are you sure? Maybe he was just more careful after that incident." Narcissa was quiet and Adeline continued. "Face it Narcissa, you're there to raise and have his children. He doesn't need to confide in you when his money can buy the finest whore in all of London…Or no, it was your sister wasn't it?"

"Lucius loves me." Narcissa whispered.

"Sure he does…The same way a farmer loves his best breeding sow." Adeline spat.

"He felt horrible for his actions." Narcissa was shaking with anger. "He apologized."

"Oh but Narcissa, don't you remember? Sorry doesn't cover it anymore." Adeline's words cut through Narcissa like a knife. Draco remembered when his mother had said that. He'd been listing to his parent's conversation outside the door. He hadn't known why but his father was apologizing profusely. His mother had been very quiet. When she finally spoke all she said was "Lucius, 'I'm sorry' Just doesn't cover it anymore." That was when she stopped loving his father. But, she said she loved him again! Everything was better, Right?

"What does this have to do with anything?" Narcissa whispered.

Adeline got close to her face. "It has everything to do with everything, dear." She grinned wickedly. "All I'm doing is bringing your husband to light. The fact of the matter is, if he'd do that to you, I don't think he cares about your family at all." Narcissa was shaking with anger, Adeline continued. "If he was willing to give you away, to give your perfect little life away for one night of pleasure, who's to say that he wouldn't kill some muggle kids and risk being separated from his family for life?" Narcissa stood and faced Adeline threating.

"My husband is not perfect. He has made some mistakes yes, we all do from time to time. However, he loves me, he loves this family! And I am not about to take your shit! My baby will have a father damn it or so help me Merlin I will focus all of my energy to make your life a life a living hell Adeline McVey!" Narcissa had reached her breaking point and what a terrifying breaking point it was. Draco stood there in shock. Never, N-E-V-E-R, had he heard his mother use such foul language.

Adeline tried her best to wipe the surprised look off her face as she spoke. "W-Well, I think we are done here. There will be no need to question your son…The trial will be in thirty minutes...Good day Mrs. Malfoy." Adeline led Narcissa out of the interrogation room and practically sprinted down the hallway, out of sight and out of mind.

Draco ran over to his mother and hugged her tightly. "Mother, permission to speak freely?"

Narcissa looked at her son skeptically and raised and eye-brow. "Granted…"

"That. Was. BAD-ASS!" Draco exclaimed as he hugged her again.

-Lucius' trial is next! **PLEASE REVIEW**. It makes me smile when I read all of them :3.-


	18. What You Thought You Wanted

-Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I love them so much! **Read the quote. It's important to the story :D.—**

_It's funny how things work out sometimes. Sometimes, the things that you want are not the things that you need and the things that you end up getting are the exact opposite of what you wanted in the first place. Sometimes, the things you hate become the things you love and your world is turned upside down. Sometimes you begin again. _

_-Yours truly_

Judge Henderson studied the papers in front of him with great interest. Lucius Malfoy was a hard man to figure out and this was an even harder case to solve. It would make sense if Lucius had killed those children. Some would say that this was an easy case, that it is a simple equation that can easily be solved. Death eater + muggle school shooting= guilty. However, life is not an equation and men are not numbers. And as the judge looked down upon Lucius' wife and son, he couldn't help hope that he was right in believing so.

Narcissa looked around anxiously , her son holding on to her hand for dear life. Suddenly, the large iron doors slid open and crowed hushed as Lucius Malfoy was escorted into the court room. He looked up, blue eyes meet grey and Narcissa saw a hint of a smile spread across his face as he studied her. He had to be set free, it wouldn't be right to keep him locked up the one time he was innocent. Everything was going to be alright. She could feel it.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." Judge Henderson boomed.

Lucius looked away from his wife and nodded. "Your honor."

"Do you know why you are here today?"

"Yes."

"And do you think that you should be punished for your actions?" Lucius was silent and the judge continued. "Did you kill those muggle children?"

"No." Whispers broke out in the crowed.

"LIAR!" Someone screamed.

"Order!" The room was silent again. "You have lied to the court before, Lucius. Why should we trust you now?"

Lucius hesitated. "Because I know what is important now."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"My family."

Judge Henderson shifted in place and folded his hands in his lap. "Explain."

"Before…I was selfish. I wasn't thinking about how it would affect my family if I went to Azkaban, I was thinking about me and now…I know I deserve to be punished for my past actions, I know that I did wrong before. But, I also know now that this is tearing my family apart. If there is one thing I learned from Harry Potter is how hard it is for a child to have to live without a parent. So, I don't ask you to spare me, I don't need to prove my innocence. All I ask is that when you make my sentence, you know that my life is not the only life you're ruining." All was silent, then Lucius spoke again. "I have said my peace and will accept the consequences for my actions."

Judge Henderson cleared his throat. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy, we will take your plea into consideration. It seems that, this time, the evidence is in your favor. For, how can you produce the imperious curse on a muggle teen without a wand? Your wand was held here throughout the whole ordeal." Lucius allowed himself to release some tension. "However, we do note that wands can be illegally obtained. Do not get too comfortable Mr. Malfoy." The tension crept its way back to Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy, why would you NOT have killed those children. You see no compassion towards muggles, you've killed them yourself. Why NOT kill them?"

"Because they aren't just muggles…They are my students. And…I…I.." Lucius looked down.

"Go on." Judge Henderson barked.

"I care for them. That was, after all, the whole point of putting me in the muggle world."

"I see…Well, from what your son tells me, they 'care for you' as well." Judge Henderson turned to face Draco and Narcissa. "Draco, you may bring the…D-V-D…Uh…Forward." All heads turned to the pail boy.

Narcissa gave her baby's hand a soft squeeze and whispered. "Good luck, my brave, brave boy."

Draco walked slowly down the stairs and up to the judges' podium. With a quick glance at his father he handed the DVD to Judge Henderson and watched as two wizards put it in the player. Suddenly, there was a picture on the screen above them and one of his father's students began speaking.

"Hey Mr. Badfaith. Since you weren't here for us to thank you we made you this video. So..Here goes nothin'…" The picture changed and Draco saw Natalie's face.

"That day…Your son saved my life. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now…So, thank you for raising such a wonderful person and for being one yourself." The picture changed again and Daisy's face was shown next.

"If you hadn't kept control, chances are that most of our class would've died. You were the best teacher we ever had. So, thank you for being there in a time of crisis." The picture changed again to a small, chubby boy's face.

"I remember on your first day, you said you didn't want us to come to you if our feelings got hurt but when Dequan and the others called me names you were right there to tell me to keep my chin up. So, thank you for rescuing the underdog." It changed again, this time to a skinny girl with dark hair and equally dark eyes.

"I remember when you found out that I was homeless and shared your lunch with me every day. So, thank you for making life a little bit easier." The thank you's continued until it showed the whole class together, Daisy stepped up again.

"We know that that thank you isn't enough for all of the things you've done for us. But, we want you to know that we love you Mr. Badfaith and no matter where you are you will forever be in our hearts." The DVD ended and Draco spoke.

"You and I both know that he didn't do it…Because he loves them too." It was silent.

"Draco, you may take a seat." The judge spoke. Draco did as he was told.

The three judges spoke quietly together for what seemed like hours to the Malfoy family. Finally, Judge Henderson looked up and spoke. "We have come to an agreement. Lucius Malfoy is to be cleared of all charges." Narcissa and Draco hugged each other as the crowd cheered. Judge Henderson held up his hand. "However, Lucius Malfoy will not be allowed near any muggle civilians, particularly children. Though Lucius Malfoy has been proven innocent in this case, we feel that he is still dangerous to muggles. Therefore, he will go back home to his Manor in Wiltshire and be removed from the muggle community, for good. If Mr. Malfoy has any association with a muggle he will face another trial and we promise, we will not be merciful. This is the final rule."

Lucius felt his heart drop. He would never see his students again. Not even a year ago he would have rejoiced at the fact that he had to be separated from muggles. This would have been a privilege not a punishment. It's funny how things work sometimes. When what you hate becomes what you love and what you thought you wanted wasn't what you wanted at all.


	19. Daddy's Promise

-Hello! Well, this story is coming to a close! I'm going to be writing a sequel to this one, _If You Want to Date My Daughter,_ basically it follows the whole Malfoy family and Lucius' adjustment to having a daughter. Oh boy is he going to have a rough time :). Also, I'm open to any suggestions for that story! If you want something to be seen or done feel free to send me a message! I love to hear ideas! Draco will also be included as will his new love interest! Over all, that fic will be pretty light hearted and fun! Well, I hope you enjoyed this story! Much love to all who have reviewed!—

Lucius paced back and forth. He thought this would be easier the second time. Oh, how wrong he was.

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Narcissa had been in labor for nearly three hours. Needless to say, Draco wanted to be anywhere but there. He was pretty sure his mother had gone mad. She was screaming insults at the healers and even broke ones nose. They said she was a typical patient, Draco said she was a raving lunatic. The sooner the brat was born the better his life would be. The only good part about this situation was that his father was here, although Draco still couldn't quite get over the fact that his father had cheated on his mother. It truly had lowered Draco's respect for him greatly. "Father, Stop it! You're making me nervous." He grumbled.

"I can't, Draco…I just hate to hear her in so much pain." His father slumped down the wall next to him.

"I'm more concerned about that healer…Did you see the blood gushing from his nose? We could be sued!" Draco's attempt at a joke failed miserably.

"She almost died last time…" Instantly Draco felt less annoyed and he joined his father in his worrying.

"I…I didn't know…" Suddenly Draco felt angry. "Why don't you ever tell me anything?.."

"What do you mean Draco?" His father looked at him.

"You didn't tell me you cheated on mum or that she almost died in childbirth, you didn't tell me you and mum stopped loving each other, Yo-." Lucius held up his hand to stop him.

"Okay, I get the point." He sighed. "We just didn't want to worry you…we wanted to keep you…Blissfully ignorant. Your mother and I felt that we had no business bringing you into our personal problems…It seemed, at the time, unjust."

"They weren't just your problems… They were our problems… Imagine if mum left you…It wouldn't be just you she was hurting…" His father sighed again and ran a hand through his hair.

"The truth is…The first reason was your mother's reason for not telling you all of those things…Mine was…I just didn't want people to think I was a failure. How would it look if a Malfoy's wife left him?… I used to be very selfish Draco… I promise, from now on I'll tell you all you need to know. Alright?"

"Alright, answer me this, who'd you cheat on mum with?" Draco raised his eye brows in expectance.

Lucius sighed. "Draco…Honestly…That was two years ago…I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing…" Draco held up his hand.

"Excuses are the words of weaklings." Draco remembered his grandfather telling him that…Good old Grandfather A.

Lucius looked at his son and sighed, ashamed. "The maid..." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"The _maid…_Father, really? The _MAID_!" Draco banged his head against the wall as his mother screamed again.

"See! That's why I didn't tell you…You hated me enough already." There was an awkward silence then Draco spoke.

"I never hated you…I looked up you, I still do. It's just…Come on the _maid._ Ugh!"

"I know, I know, I know! I feel horrible about it…But your mother has been able to put it behind her…I just hope you can do the same… I love you Draco, I love you and your mother very much."

"I know, I love you too…Don't ever do that again, though." Draco smiled and accepted his father's hug.

"Wouldn't dream of it, dragon."

An exasperated healer came out to the waiting room, a scared look in his eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, would you like to see your daughter?" Slowly, the two Malfoy men stood and walked into the hospital room. There sat Narcissa, holding a tiny bundle in her harms, cooing to it softly. She looked up and smiled a radiant smile.

"Look, Deidre. There's daddy and big brother, they've come to meet you." She beckoned her two boys forward and handed the baby girl to Draco while her husband sat on the bedside.

"She so…Tiny." Draco looked at his new baby sister and he had to hand it to her, she was adorable. She had his mother's bright blue eyes and tiny nose with his father's hair and smile. With a face like that, she was going to get away with so much trouble. It made him smile to think that they could cause it together.

"May I see her?" Draco nodded and gently handed the infant to his father.

Lucius couldn't stop the tears from coming. She was beautiful. "Hello, little one." He said. "It's me, it's your daddy." Deidre smiled up at her father. It was in that moment when Lucius Malfoy made a promise. He wouldn't mess this up. He would be the best father, husband, human being in the world. He couldn't protect his family from everything but he sure as hell would try.

-THE END—

**PLEASE REVIEW! TTFN!**


End file.
